A Facade of Arguments
by YourPinkDiary
Summary: Tired of her best friend and boyfriend constantly bickering at each other Galinda forces Elphaba and Fiyero to spend time with each other. There's really only one way it can end...
1. His Annoying Arrogant Smirk

**Disclaimer: I don't even wish I owned Wicked... I just wish I had a talent for musical theatre so I could play Elphaba. But I don't... and nor do I own it. **

**A/N: **This is musical verse, with probably minor details from the book seeping in (which is more likely to be characters than anything else). I also feel like I should point out that since it's musicalverse I'm going to base character descriptions off the people I've seen play them. Which really only counts for Fiyero since Elphaba will always be green, and Galinda will always be blonde. So yeah, Fiyero in this story is based off the Australian Fiyero since that's the one I've seen. Anyway, I'm basically writing this because I simply cannot get enough of Wicked, I'm so in love with it. I've only seen it twice and am seeing it a third time soon and my biggest fear is that the season will end before I get to go another time. It's why despite how I would usually feel, I'm dying for a movie so I can always have it to go back to… until I'm living near Broadway and can see it as much as I like. Yes there is the book, but it's just not the same. For the start of this story I'm using creative licence and pretending there's a bit of a gap between Popular and the Lion Cub scene. Why? Because I want Galinda and Elphaba to be friends, but for nothing to have happened between Elphaba and Fiyero yet. It just works better for this story.

_

* * *

  
_

Elphaba was propped up on her bed, surrounded by books, trying to finish the assigned essay for her politics class when there was a banging at the door. She rolled her eyes almost automatically before sighing.

"Galinda, your boyfriend's here." She called out to her blonde roommate who was currently locked inside the bathroom adjoining their room.

There was a squeal. "I'm not ready!"

"She's not ready!" Elphaba echoed to the door.

"How long will she be?" The muffled reply came.

But Elphaba didn't answer him, instead she returned to the chapter she'd been reading. She was in the middle of jotting down a sentence when there was another bang. "Is she ready yet?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and snapped the book shut in frustration. She briefly almost marvelled at his stupidity, wouldn't Galinda be walking out the door if she were ready? She hopped off the bed and swung the door open. "No." She was about to shut it again, but he jammed his foot in the doorway.

"Can I at least come in and wait for her?" He asked.

"Is the three feet really going to make that much of a difference Master Fiyero?" She asked.

He smirked. "I love it when you call me that."

She ignored him. "You can wait out here."

"But I want to wait in there."

"Why?" She challenged.

"Because you know how much I just love to get on your nerves." He said. "It's my favourite pass time."

She rolled her eyes. "I have an essay to finish."

"Look," He took a deep breath. "I'm just going to sit on Galinda's bed and not do anything."

She opened her mouth but he cut her off before she could argue.

"And only because I know how much our fighting upsets her and I hate to see Galinda upset."

Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. "That has never stopped you from irritating me to no end before."

"According to you just my existence irritates you."

"So you see the dilemma." She asked boring into his eyes. He glared right back and for a moment there was silence between them.

"Fiyero?" A shrill voice cut through their hard stare. "I'm ready!"

"Finally." He gave Elphaba one more hard stare before turning to his girlfriend. "Galinda dearest you look positively _gorg-e-ous_." He stretched out the word and she did a twirl, showing off her pink dress. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

The blonde giggled and kissed him on the cheek before turning to her roommate. "Don't wait up for me ok?"

"Believe me, I wasn't going to."

"Oh, another night alone with your books?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for wanting to better myself."

"I don't think any amount of reading will change your hue."

She dropped her gaze immediately and didn't respond. She didn't see Galinda hit her boyfriend on the arm. "That wasn't nice Fiyero." She scolded him. "Say you're sorry."

"It's ok Galinda." Elphaba looked up her, still carefully avoiding the gaze of the boy on her arm. "I don't want to hear his apology."

Galinda sighed. "I just wish you two would get along."

As they walked out the door Elphaba tried to brush off his words. "Just forget about them." She muttered to herself. "It's not like you haven't heard worse." But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, nothing was taking away the sting. She felt stupid for getting so hurt at the words of somebody who meant nothing to her. Somebody who was stupid and immature and she wished she could have nothing do to with, unfortunately their paths crossed more often than she liked because he happened to be dating her roommate. Her roommate who had decided she was a 'project'. But in the process they had become… friends… almost. Elphaba wasn't sure if that was the right word, when did one go from being an acquaintance to a friend anyway? She hardly had any real experience in socialising to know.

Elphaba knew that it often pained Galinda to have her and Fiyero constantly at each other throats. She was frequently asking them to stop, frequently getting aggravated at both of them and frequently telling them both how she wished they got along.

In truth, Elphaba had no idea why they didn't get along. There was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. Perhaps she was still holding a grudge from their first encounter, where he had been nothing but an arrogant, lazy, over-privileged _prince_… but still, a month later and he had done nothing to prove her wrong of her impression. In fact, most things he did only confirmed that and she found she had little tolerance for him. Though that still didn't stop the fact that he just got under her skin in all the wrong ways. And it wasn't like she went out of her way to walk by him, and then insult him. No, that was something Fiyero did to her, or so it seemed. Elphaba couldn't recall one time where she'd started the argument, it was always, _always_ him.

Suddenly, she realised she'd spent far to long thinking about the 'Winkie Prince' than she liked. She could just imagine his annoying, arrogant smirk, the twinkle in his eyes, at knowing just how long she'd thought about him.

"Stop it." She told herself out loud, and feeling a little foolish for doing so.

She picked up the book she'd been reading before and stared at it hard, suddenly absorbing herself in its words trying to cleanse herself of all thoughts of _him_.

* * *

... I admit I'm a bit of a sucker for a love/hate romance. Anyway, please review... even just one will encourage me to keep this story going. This chapter is only short, and in the future I'll make them longer, I was just curious to see what response I got. So... review away... pretty please? lol.


	2. Of Tutoring and YBR's

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed since the last chapter. It's still not mine.

**a/n: **Woah... thanks for the reviews. I was expecting, one maybe two... not as many as I got so... thankyou! For this chapter I had a choice of one short one and one a little longer, or one really long one. I went with the latter because you guys are so lovely. Also, I feel the need to point out that the Fiyero in the beginning of this story is the 'Dancing Through Life' Fiyero slightly exaggerated to fit the needs of this story. He will change... obviously... but any OOCness you may or may not be experiencing is coming from that.

* * *

It was a few days later and Elphaba was walking back to her dorm room from her Life Science class. Her bag was heavy from the books she carried and she had a habit of keeping her head down as she walked. That way she wasn't quite as aware of the stares she so often got. Though, you would think that by now the students would be used to seeing the green girl.

She walked briskly, clutching the handle of her bag before she finally got to her room. She unlocked the door and walked in, quickly throwing her bag at the foot of her bed and collapsing on to it. She had had Sorcery before Life Science and she was still tired from it. Sometimes magic took a lot out of her, though there seemed to be no real pattern to it. Some days it made her feel alive and she was fuelled for the rest of the day on some sort of adrenaline kick, and some days, like today, she drained her completely. She let her head sink slowly into the pillow and shut her eyes.

There were a few moments of blissful silence, and then… an ear-piercing giggle.

The door swung open and Elphaba could barely suppress the moan at the sight. Galinda had a fist full of Fiyero's shirt as he leant forward, their lips seemingly super glued together. All of a sudden Galinda pulled herself away and looked at her roommate.

"Oh, sorry Elphie." She said. "I didn't know you were here."

"I was about to go to the library anyway." She kept the sigh out of her voice, she'd been hoping for at least a ten minute nap before getting to her much needed study.

"Have fun." The boy attached to her roommate said sarcastically, before going to kiss Galinda again.

"Wait!" Galinda all but yelled, halting Fiyero in his next attempt to kiss her, and Elphaba from taking the final step out the door. "Fiyero, dear, didn't you say you needed some help in history?" She asked. Already they could see the twinkle in her eye, the one that said she had an idea. Elphaba had seen the look before... right before she was attacked with powder and lipstick and big pink flowers. She had come to have a disliking for that look in Galinda's eyes.

"Uh…" Fiyero blinked at her stupidly, not daring to say anything else.

"And Elphie, isn't that like… one of your bestest subjects?"

"Uh…" She echoed Fiyero. If anything, History was probably one of her weaker subjects since she didn't care as much for it.

"Oh!" She clapped her hands delightedly. "I have such a fantabulous idea." This was what they dreading. "Elphie, you can _tutor_ Fiyero."

"What?" The both of them looked at her horrified.

"All I want is for my best friend and my boyfriend to get along. And Fiyero, you need help in a subject that Elphie is really good at… oh it's just perfect! I'm so smart!"

Elphaba watched in slight amusement as Fiyero forced a smile on his face. "Galinda, sweetheart, are you sure that this is a good idea?" He asked.

"Yeah, no offence to you Galinda," She shot Fiyero a look as if to say 'but total offence to you' "I can't really, well, be the same room as him." Even in that very moment she was finding his presence suffocating.

Galinda only let out a short squeal in reply and clapped her hands delightedly. "Exactly!" She said. "That's what's so smart about my idea. You two will learn to get along."

Elphaba and Fiyero locked eyes with the same bewildered expression. It took them less than two seconds to realise what had just happened, they'd just _agreed_ on something. Elphaba tore her eyes away from his blue ones to look back at Galinda. That was a mistake. The blonde girl looked so joyful at the idea of the two of them getting along. Her eyes sparkled with a childish delight that only she had and she kept glancing between the two of them hopefully. In that moment Elphaba hated that just this one look from Galinda softened her. Before Elphaba could really gain control of her mouth she found herself saying the very words, "Fine, I'll give it a go."

It was as Galinda squealed again and Fiyero sighed heavily Elphaba suddenly realised the situation. She had just willing agreed to spend alone time with Fiyero. _Fiyero_ of all people. She watched the scene before her as Galinda turned her hopeful eyes to dark-haired boy before her. He glanced up at Elphaba only briefly and sighed again.

"Fine." He said begrudgingly. "If it will make you happy."

"So happy."

And with that it was settled. Elphaba Thropp would be spending an hour a day with Fiyero Tiggular, attempting to tutor him in history.

Oh Oz, what had she gotten herself into? It was unlikely either of them would survive even the first hour…

* * *

That first hour came far too quickly for either of them, Elphaba in particular. She'd spent the entire morning with a sick feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach and it wasn't going to go away. The nervous anticipation of having to spend an entire hour with a boy she couldn't stand was getting the better of her and she hated that. She hated him for that. What she was dreading most was that he would see her... really see her.

Fiyero had been... not the kindest person to her, to put it lightly. Oh sure, she was used to people being mean and downright rude, but Fiyero... well, he had an usual talent for being able to say the right thing at the right moment that would cut straight to her core. What she was afraid of was that he would finally get to see the true impact of his words. The real effect they had on her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing that.

She was in the Library, in the study area. They had an assignment for history focusing on the Yellow Brick Road so she'd selected a few books on the topic, from the building of it, to discussions as to whether or not it created unity in Oz. He was late.

Fifteen minutes so.

On any other occasion, had it been any other person, Elphaba would have been thoroughly annoyed and ready to tell them off about punctuality. But right now, that meant fifteen more minutes she hadn't spent in the presence of Fiyero Tiggular, and in her books, that was a very good thing. Instead, she started forming her argument for her assignment. She started to really get into it, her eyes flying over pages for quotes she could use, frequently making notes and page references in her notepad. She all but forgot about the intended purpose of this study session.

Until she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

She was startled out of her trance, her pen made a line through the middle of her page in the process.

"I didn't really scare you did I?" His smooth voice, slightly mockingly, asked.

Elphaba suddenly found her heart pounding and she tried steady breaths to calm it down, telling herself it was just the shock. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sneak? I barely snuck, I've been standing behind you for the past five minutes trying to get your attention."

"Oh." She had no response. "Ok, well, anyway. I thought we'd work on the assignment on the Yellow Brick Road."

"Ah, the old YBR as I like to call it."

"Yes, well, anyway, these books are about it so just pick one up and read it." With that she turned back to the page she was on. Several moments passed and she noticed he was staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip, trying to ignore it. When he didn't seem to stop she lifted her head and faced him. "What?"

"That's it?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your 'tutoring' is just going to be 'read this book'." He made air quotes and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, do I need to teach you how to read?"

"No..." He said slowly.

"Ok, well, since the situation is we both agreed to these tutoring session only to please Galinda, I assumed you would prefer the method of learning by reading because the books won't yell at you."

"And you would?" He asked to clarify.

She responded to him with a look, that was a cross between 'what do you expect?' and a glare. He held his hands up in defence.

"Ok, ok. Reading then." He picked up the book closest to him and opened to the first chapter.

Elphaba stared at him momentarily amazed. She expected some sort of argument as to why he couldn't just read the book, or him trying to persuade her to do the assignment for him, or for him to take the moment to make another one of his unnecessary remarks on the colour of her skin... anything but to actually do as she asked. She waited a moment, surely the punch line was coming... but he turned the page over and it didn't happen. She shrugged and returned to her own assignment.

A good ten minutes passed and Fiyero sighed heavily for the third time in a row, then stretched in arms and back, taking up as much room as he possibly could, nearly hitting her in the shoulder and yawned loudly.

Elphaba emitted a growl. "For goodness sake can you not do that?"

"Not do what?" He asked her innocently.

She didn't give him a response instead she looked at what he'd done. "You haven't taken any notes."

He clapped slowly, sarcastically. "I'm so glad I have a 'tutor' who is so smart at pointing things out to me. I never would have realised otherwise. You know, I heard once that there are guys out there who for... whatever reason... actually like smart girls. Perhaps there's hope for you yet. I personally doubt it since no male, unless he were blind, could get past... well... but you never know. Stay hopeful little Elphie."

"Forgive me, I didn't actually realise your brain was so small and your skull so thick nothing actually gets through. I was implying the question of 'why' you haven't taken any notes. But congratulations Fiyero, you've moved to a whole new category of stupid." She didn't dare dwell on his other remark.

His eyes grew steadily colder at her. "You think I really care what you think? You're sorely mistaken. I'm willing to be civil around you when Galinda is around, but don't expect the same treatment otherwise, and if you tell her, I'll just tell her the things you say to me. Do we have a deal?"

"Whatever." She agreed, wanting nothing more than for the conversation to end and to go back to the assignment she was steadily making progress on.

"Fine, and since Galinda isn't here, I'm under no obligation to be nice to you."

"Nor am I to be to you." She said briefly trying to get back to her book.

There was a pause.

"Just... one thing."

She turned and looked at him expectantly, he had a sheepish expression, and the slightest hint of fear in his eyes.

"What's the assignment?"

"It's the one Dr Dillamond gave us last lesson."

He stared at her blankly. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"You were there."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless there was another Fiyero Tiggular throwing pieces of paper at my head the entire time then yes, I'm sure."

"Huh..." A look crossed his face briefly and Elphaba couldn't quite tell what it was. It seemed to be a cross between satisfaction and... something else she couldn't quite pinpoint, but disappeared just as quickly and she didn't want to dwell on it. Her time could very well be better spent than thinking about him.

"Oh for Oz's sake, here." She took a spare piece of paper and quickly copied something down. She all but threw the paper at him. "I suppose I'm obligated to say feel free to ask any questions, even though I'd really prefer you didn't."

"The construction of the Yellow Brick Road and it's effect on citizens of Oz?" He read out slowly. "I have to write an essay on how a_road_affected people? This is the dumbest assignment ever."

"I don't care." She muttered, pulling open yet another book and quickly flipping open to the chapter she needed.

"People make a bigger deal out of this road than necessary. And that song... it's so dumb."

"Find a new adjective."

"A new what?"

She rolled her eyes and snapped the book shut. "You know, I think we can cut this one short. All right? I'm sure you and Galinda have some sort of plans you'd rather be primping for."

"Artie, darling, I am naturally this beautiful, if I 'primped' I would be so dazzling it would be blinding. And while a blind world might help _you_ it does me no favours because I'm denying people a right to gaze upon such a specimen."

"Artie?"

"My new nickname for you." He said. "You know... Artichoke... Artie. I think it suits you. Anyway, if you're dismissing class I'm off. Same time tomorrow then?"

"I suppose."

"It's a date then babe." He winked at her and sauntered off.

Elphaba had to try hard to suppress the shudder that went through her at being called 'babe' by him.

* * *

**a/n: **Don't be afraid to leave a review... really... they do make me happy.


	3. Right Friends

**Disclaimer: **I'm working on owning it... as part of my 'world domination' plan... I've probably said to much... *this message will self-destruct now*

**a/n: **If you've read this, I love you. If you've reviewed, I love you with the same intensity I love Wicked... which is a lot. It's a lot harder writing a fanfiction for a play I've realised. Anything else I've ever written fanfiction for I've been able to go back to whenever I want to, to double check a characterisation, or a fact, etc. With Wicked... I don't quite have that luxury aside from the few youtube video's there are. Oh well... the point of this is that it's fun right? Yaay.

* * *

Several days later, Elphaba had, so far, survived each 'tutoring' session with Fiyero. They didn't tell Galinda, but these sessions involved more arguing than studying. Fiyero was, without a doubt, the most arguable, frustrating person she'd ever met. If he wasn't complaining about the workload, he was trying to start an argument with her by bringing up the colour of her skin, or he would try to annoying her by humming 'The Yellow Brick Road' to himself until she threw something at him to get him to stop.

However, every day, routinely, Galinda asked each of them how it was going and every day, routinely, they would tell her it was great and they were actually starting to consider the other person a friend.

On this particular day, Elphaba had arrived at her dorm room from Library to find Galinda sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair. As she walked in, Galinda was distracted from her hair brushing and turned around.

"Elphie!" She exclaimed.

"Galinda." Elphaba had slightly less enthusiasm.

"Fiyero just told me."

She frowned; having no actual idea what her roommate was talking about. "About…"

"He's actually nearly finished the assignment. And he thinks it's actually good, a C even." Galinda looked so happy at the idea.

"Oh, uh… yeah, he's really flying through that assignment."

"I know, it's not even due for another week still, I haven't even started. You know, at first I thought maybe the two of you were lying about actually getting along, but now, I know you actually are, especially if he's already come so far with History."

Elphaba nodded and made an agreeing sound, not sure what else to say. She sat down on her bed and kicked her shoes off. She wondered if what Fiyero had said about the assignment was true. She actually wasn't helping him with it at all really, though she supposed that once he had finished she would have to offer to proof read it for him.

"He's coming over soon, you should come with us! Now that you're friends and everything."

"Oh, I don't…" She stuttered as she tried to find an appropriate way to decline. "Not… um… you know, I don't want to impose on your date." She settled with finally.

"You wouldn't be silly! It's not a date, we're just getting coffee. Oh please come Elphie. Please, please, please?" Galinda was now half leaning on Elphaba's bed, her eye's wide and imitating a puppy. "Besides, I haven't been able to give you a make-over infor-ev-uuuh." She stretched out the word.

Elphaba's eyes went wide in almost sheer horror. She'd managed to avoid Galinda's make-up brushes for several weeks now and had been proud of her effort. Her biggest reasoning was always that there was no need to dress up for studying, or to go to class, and though it had taken a while she'd finally gotten Galinda to agree to that. "Oh… I don't think that's really neces…"

"Elphie, nothing makes me happier than a make-over." The blonde had already started taking Elphaba's long dark hair out of its usual braid. "And you have such pretty hair, I don't know why you don't do more with it."

She would never admit it was because she didn't know how. People were too blinded by her green skin to ever see anything else, and she'd never bothered with the way she looked. Not when there was nothing she could do that could make people see her as anything other than 'The Green Girl' or 'Beautiful Nessa's Green Sister'. She was a lost cause, 'beautifully tragic' as she'd once told Madame Morrible, but even in that context, using the word beautiful to describe her felt foreign. It just wasn't a word associated with her, ever. That word was reversed for Nessa, because Nessa was the pretty one. Not even the fact that Galinda was currently shoving pins seemingly all over her head was ever going to change that.

Elphaba had no idea what Galinda was doing, but there seemed to be a routine tug, tug, brush, pin, tug, tug, brush, pin. She wouldn't have been surprised if her scalp started bleeding. Galinda was talking, but she had no idea what is was about. Until Fiyero's name got brought up. Then she started to take an interest. Only out of curiosity as to what Fiyero was telling her about their 'getting along'.

"You know, I knew you two just needed to spend some quality time with each other. I hated it when you two would fight, I couldn't understand why at first, but then I realised. Because we didn't get along before, do you remember that Elphie?"

She tried to nod, but Galinda pulled on a chunk of her hair again, making her wince instead. She suddenly missed those days when the most interaction she had with her roommate was the looks of disgust she would occasionally give her.

"And that was because I didn't take the time to get to know you. Then I did and now you're one of my closest friends. You're such a good listener, and funny. Even though I don't always understand your humourifics… but still, I realised that Fiyero probably didn't like you because he didn't know you and you probably didn't like him because he didn't like you. And I was right. I'm so happy you two and friends now, it means we can hang out together, like we're about to."

Elphaba didn't need to turn around to see Galinda's bright smile, and she was already filled with guilt. Apparently Fiyero was a better liar than she'd thought he would be, if he already had Galinda convinced they were friends. Still… Elphaba didn't like lying to her first, and only, friend. But, she told herself, the other alternative was trying to get along with the most impossible Fiyero Tiggular and somehow compared to that… lying felt a little more ok.

"Yeah…" She managed to say.

Galinda glanced at the clock in the room. "Ah! We don't have much time. Ok… just a few finishing touches." She moved around the front, somehow suddenly armed with creams and makeup brushes. Before Elphaba could protest, Galinda attacked her with them. She complied, shutting her eyes when asked, looking to the left, then to the right, tilting her chin up when she needed to, tilting it back down again… it felt like an eternity of all sorts of make up being thrown at her until finally Galinda stepped back, a satisfied smile of her face. "There." She held up a mirror. "You're actually very beautiful you know?"

Elphaba didn't have the heart to tell her that wasn't true. In stead she just stared back at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had been lines with shades of dark grey to black, blush was ever so lightly dusted on her cheeks and her lips were a glossy peach. For a moment she was stunned. Beautiful wasn't the right word, because she would never be, well, _that_. But she did see a change. There wasn't a word for the change. But it was there…

"Uh… thanks Galinda." She didn't really know what else to say.

"No, thank _you_ Elphie. It was so much fun!"

On cue there was a knock at the door. Galinda smiled at Elphaba before opening the door to reveal Fiyero, dressed as casually as a prince got, holding a box of chocolates. She leant up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"I saw these along the way and thought you might like them." He handed her the box of expensive chocolates.

"Oh thank you." She said, quickly tossing them on her bed. "Fiyero, I thought Elphie could come out with us, and we could celebrate your new friendship." She smiled. "And look! She let me give her another make up."

Fiyero's eyes had fell on Elphaba before Galinda had even finished her sentence. His mouth hung slightly open, his eyes wide. Elphaba felt awkward and looked anywhere but at him.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Galinda gushed.

"Uh…"

Elphaba nearly scoffed. He was probably trying to find a way to tell Galinda the truth, or the best way to lie convincingly.

"Yeah…" He finished.

Her head snapped up and she met his blue eyes. They were looking at her somewhat bewilderedly, yet intensely enough to make her forget to breathe.

"Well come on. Lets go." Galinda was standing at the door.

"Right." Fiyero snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in and turned his attention to his girlfriend. "Let's go."

"Wait," Elphaba said. "You really don't have a problem with me coming along?"

"No. We're _friends_ now. Remember?" His head turned back to her, giving her a look telling her to start playing along.

"Right. Friends." As she walked past him and lowered her voice and hissed at him. "I don't know what game you're playing Fiyero, but you're not going to win."

She missed his smirk and he shut the door of their room behind him.

* * *

**a/n:** Oh yes... reviews most welcome. This chapters a little boring. But the story can't be constant Fiyero/Elphaba bickering... there's need to be breaks in between that. And what better to take a break with than with a make over? haha. Review!


	4. Artie and Fi

**disclaimer: **Yes, I, the owner of Wicked is posting fanfiction on ffn. *note extreme sarcasm because I obviously don't own it at all*

**a/n: *Sorry I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. **Sorry for the delay. This is the fourth re-write of this chapter because nothing was working until finally I realised we needed to see a little of Fiyero's character and start to get in his head a bit more. I hope it's ok. Also, sorry for the shortness of it. And thank you to everyone is has read this story and review and/or put it on alerts. ILY :)

* * *

Fiyero tightened his arm around Galinda's waist and instinctively she moved closer to him until their bodies were pressed together. He admitted to himself that is wasn't the most comfortable of positions, especially whilst they walking, with her being a good two feet shorter than himself.

But it didn't matter in the end.

He was sure that walking just behind them, Elphaba was slowly turning red. So really, he was doing her a favour, red was a fraction closer to a normal human skin colour than green.

Another few steps and curiosity got the better of him. He quickly slowly twisted his head back. Her arms were folding across her chest and she kept her head down. He'd noticed she tended to walk with her head down a lot. Perhaps she hoped that passer-by's wouldn't notice that she was an unusual colour. He nearly chuckled out loud at thinking that. There was no way anyone could not notice. Except perhaps in a dark room.

She must have felt his stare because suddenly she was staring at him. She wasn't looking at him with the usual glare she reserved just for him. Instead it was a look of curiosity.

Just for kicks Fiyero winked at her. He was satisfied when her cheeks slowly started to turn red. Blushing suited her. The thought came so quickly and suddenly Fiyero had to literally shake his head to rid himself of it. Since when did anything suit her?

He turned to look back ahead, their coffee shop destination was now in sight and they were quickly approaching it. He just wanted to get this over with. If he were honest with himself, he was annoyed that Galinda had invited her roommate. He couldn't possibly comprehend how the two were friends. He knew them both and they were both so different. Complete polar opposites. Still, he couldn't believe Galinda was making him suffer through an hour or two of Elphaba's suffocating presence.

She had a way of getting under his skin, in the worst way possible. With just a look she could bring all of his thoughts to a crashing halt and he hated that. She spoke so intellectually it unnerved him and sometimes he had a feeling she was insulting him, but he just didn't know what it was she was saying. Not to mention, how smart she was made him feel inferior to her. That was strangest of all because he was used to people being smarter than him. In fact, he chose to be as 'brainless' as he was. But with her… he felt an inferiority he didn't like. He wasn't used to it. He was a prince. He was used to special treatment from everyone he came across. She was the only person who didn't give it to him. He hated that.

And maybe one day he would trick himself into believing it, into actually hating it. Instead of the intrigue he felt but chose to ignore. Because the last thing he wanted was for it to get out that he wasn't so much repulsed by the green girl, but found her to be one of the most intriguing people he'd ever met.

They walked into the coffee shop. It was pleasantly warm and he quickly shrugged off his jacket, before leading Galinda (and Elphaba by default) to a booth in the corner. He gently pulled Galinda to sit next to him, forcing Elphaba to be sitting opposite them. He smiled to himself when he saw a brief look of discomfort cross her face.

"So I'm dying of curiosity. What do you guys talk about in your study sessions?" Galinda asked.

Fiyero turned his head and looked at her for a moment. He only needed to see the glimpse of a sparkle in her eyes to realise what she was really asking _'Do you talk about me?'_ and in a moment of frustration he wanted to take her down a peg. So far everything had been about her. He and Elphaba had to get along because it hurt _her_. They had to be talking about _her_. This outing was so she could see that _her_ plan had worked. For once, he wanted something to be about him.

He was a prince. He was used to being the centre of attention.

"We talk about the assignment." Elphaba answered quickly.

"Yeah. We uh… found common ground when we both realised we shared the same view on the YBR."

A look of shock crossed Elphaba's face, and he was equally just as shocked at what had just come out of his mouth. He didn't need her to say anything to know what she was thinking and he was thinking the same thing. He'd meant to say something like 'Amongst other things' and ramble of a list that included his girlfriend. But he didn't.

"The YBR?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "It's what he calls the Yellow Brick Road."

"Because 'Yellow Brick Road' is such a mouthful. It's just easier to say YBR. Like how your name is a mouthful so Galinda calls you Elphie, and I call you Artie. It's just easier." In truth he was proud of his nickname for her. Not because of the connotations to her skin colour, but because it was true that he found Elphaba to be a bit too much to say something, and he wanted something of his own to call her. 'Elphie' was Galinda's nickname for her. He wanted something of his own.

"My names a mouthful? What about Fiyero? That can be a lot to say sometimes. Perhaps I should just start calling you Fi instead."

"What do you call her Artie?" Galinda asked.

"Or you could call me Yero." He countered. "And yes, your name is a mouthful El-fa-ba. It's just so long."

"It's three syllables! Which might I add, is how long your name is Fi-ye-ro. So don't get all 'name supremist' on me."

"Name supremist?" He echoed. "I'm not the smartest person ever. But I'm pretty sure that's not even a thing."

"Well what would you call it then _Fi_?" She put an emphasis on his new 'nickname'.

"Both of you just stop it." Galinda said meekly.

"I don't know _Artie_. But 'name supremist' is the dumbest thing I've heard since… since ever!" He knew he was losing, his argument was futile and he knew he was only seconds away from saying something he shouldn't, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was too riled up. He didn't even know why. She frequently had that affect on him.

"You're the stupidest person I've ever met."

"Well at least I'm not green."

There it was.

He was an idiot. He knew that much at least. He regretted what he said even more when she didn't respond. Why did it always end that way? They would argue over absolutely nothing until it reached the point where he went for the low blow and commented on her skin. Then she would recoil and he would walk away feeling like the lowest, worst person in the world, but would never admit it. He watched Elphaba as she suddenly looked away from him and stared down at her lap. He could imagine her hands twisting as she stared at them underneath the table. He wanted her to look up again. To say something to him, anything. Even if it was an insult. But he knew that she knew the truth. There was _nothing_ she could say that was as insulting as him commenting on her skin the way he did. And so he knew she wouldn't respond.

Galinda hit him arm in the arm. "Fi_yero_! I can_not_ believe you just said that to your friend."

"Yeah I get it. It was low." He snapped at her. His eyes still perfectly trained on Elphaba. "I'm _sorry_." He hadn't meant for it to come out so sarcastically, but it did and there was nothing he could do to take it back.

Elphaba suddenly looked up, but at Galinda, not him. "I… have to go." She said suddenly. She jumped up out of her seat and took off out the door without even a glance back.

Galinda glared at him. "I'm going after her. You stay _here_."

And she left as well.


	5. Sparkling Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I own, a program, the soundtrack and a hoodie. And a copy of the book. That's it.

_**a/n:** _This chapters short :( But thing get more interesting in the next two and that will hopefully make up for the blah-ness of this chapter. I'm seeing Wicked again in two days. I can't wait! It'll be my third time, and after that unless I can find a friend to drag along in an attempt to get lottery tickets until we get them the next time I go will be closing night. Though, thankfully, I have no idea when that is (I say thankfully because there's no set end date yet, it could be around for a while still, which is good because as soon as it finishes I'll be really sad). I might just go by myself to try and get lottery tickets. But I figure with two people (and you win two tickets) you at least have better odds right? I'm rambling... anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for the reviews. I love them and they always make me smile.

* * *

"Elphie! Elphaba!" Galinda ran frantically after the green girl who walked briskly down the street trying to not draw any attention. "Elphaba! For Oz's sake slow down."

Without warning, Elphaba spun on her heel, turning to face Galinda. "Just go back to your boyfriend." She said.

"No, not until I'm sure everything's ok. That you're ok." She said stubbornly, folding her arms in defiance.

"Oh well, sure everything's just _fine_."

Galinda raised her eyebrows. "It doesn't look fine. Fiyero crossed a line, I'm sorry."

"Don't." Elphaba snapped. "Do _not_ apologise for him. And you know what? It doesn't even matter, it's not the first time he, or anyone has commented on my skin. And who blames them? I'm _green_ for Oz's sake. I am a freak, why not call me out on it. Why shouldn't people look at me and think I'm weird? It's not every day you see a _green_ person."

"Elphie… he shouldn't have… he's… you're friends."

Elphaba laughed, shortly and harshly, sounding almost like a cackle. "Friends? Galinda we were _never_ friends. He pretended to be getting along with me because he doesn't want you to dump him. I pretended because, well…" He expression softened slightly. "You're the first person who's ever tried to be my friend, and…" He eyes fell to the ground, she didn't say anything more.

"He still shouldn't have said it. I'll make him apologise. I think he's really sorry anyway. You didn't see the look on his face when you left."

"I don't want an apology from him. I just want to go back to Shiz. The study sessions are off."

Then Galinda let her walk off. She stood in the middle of the footpath, staring as her friend slowly disappeared out of sight. She wished she knew the right thing to say to make Elphaba feel better. But the truth was she didn't. She'd hoped, vainly, that spending time with Elphaba would make Fiyero see the sort of person she was actually was. And even… that she would see Fiyero wasn't all brainless and could be good to have a conversation with sometimes. But Galinda realised now, she was foolish for thinking so. She should just forget about it.

So she turned and headed back to the café were her boyfriend still sat.

* * *

The incident at the café hadn't been brought up again. Later that afternoon, when Galinda had come back she hadn't said anything and the two of them pretended like nothing ever happened. In fact, it was like Galinda's little 'project' to get her best friend and her boyfriend to get along had been forgotten all together.

Elphaba was glad. Fiyero had never been anything but rude to her. He was shallow and self-absorbed and his 'Dancing Through Life' philosophy (a speech she'd heard him give too many times already in his relatively short time at Shiz) was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard in her life. She considered him to be a down right horrible person, and this had been made clearer when he didn't even make an attempt to apologise sincerely. Though she'd said she didn't want one from him, she had hoped that he might prove her wrong and try to anyway.

But he didn't.

And she didn't feel good about being right at all. Not this time.

Several days had passed and he had done nothing. In fact, she hadn't even seen him. Except for in class. It was common practise for him to find ways to torment and torture her during the one hour periods. But since the incident in the coffee shop he didn't even look at her. He sat at the back of classrooms and lecture halls, usually silently and never paid her any attention.

It didn't make sense. She was the one upset. She was the one insulted.

In their Tuesday Philosophy class she'd sat dutifully at the front at she always did. As she took notes she felt eyes on her. She'd turned around, to find him quickly turning his blue gaze to the chalkboard, but she didn't miss the conflicted look that passed his face. It puzzled her and left her slightly on edge for the rest of the lesson. But nothing happened and so she brushed it off.

That afternoon, Elphaba hurried to the Library to get her usual study spot. The History assignment was due the next day and everyone would be in the Library struggling to get it finished. She only had a little editing and to re-write it out properly to do and she was done. It wouldn't take her too long, and she could get a good nights sleep, while every other student stayed up until three or four am trying to get it done.

She was pleased to find her favourite spot was free and she promptly claimed it with a thud of her book bag. She pulled out her essay and pen and got to work, double checking everything was as she wanted to be, occasionally checking a quote to make sure it was right. She thought she made a good argument and had valid points and was actually quite proud of this essay.

The interruption came far too quickly.

A shadow fell over her. However it was when whoever the shadow belonged to cleared their throat that she paused what she was doing and listened for a moment. She waited for them to speak. They didn't. Instead she began waiting for them to move. When they didn't she turned to face them.

"Oh."

Dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, blue eyes that lit up with a sparkle when he smiled, or smirked or looked a little smug with himself. The face was slightly boyish, in that charming, attractive way.

What was he doing?

She waited for him to speak, but when he didn't it became apparent she would have to prompt him to herself. "What are you doing?" She asked. Her voice carefully held no emotion.

"Uh…" He bit his lip, uncertainty crossed his features. "I was hoping that I could join you here."

She scowled. "No."

"Please," A desperate look flittered through his features briefly before he stopped himself and spoke more calmly. "It's quietest here and I… I think I might actually do well on this assignment."

She remembered what Galinda had said. "A 'C' is not 'well' you can do better than that."

"Someone as brainless as me? Really?"

She shook her head. "I might be able to find it in me to at least respect you a little when you stop lying to yourself."

His brow creased ever so slightly in a frown.

"Here." She dug through her bag before producing a piece of paper. "You left this behind one day. If you can take notes like this, you're not brainless."

"Elphaba…" He didn't take the paper from her though.

"You can sit here. I'll proof read your essay for you. Don't touch anything and don't say a word. When I'm done you can stay here to write out the good copy if you wish. But don't say a word."

Wordlessly, as per her request, he sat down in the chair next to her and handed her his draft essay. "Thank you." It was all but a whisper.

"Don't say a word." She repeated.


	6. Try Flirting

**disclaimer: **When I'm bored I photoshop myself to be green. This is about as close to owning Wicked as I'll ever get.

**A/n:** Uh, so last chapter was epic fail? I'm not sure, but I didn't get many reviews. Oh well, hopefully you guys like this chapter more. I got to meet Rob Mills, the guy who plays Fiyero in Australia and turned into fangirl goo, which I suppose is better than screaming and making a fool of myself. I've always thought he was hot. But in real life he is… even more hot, which suprised me especially when I set myself up to be slightly disappointed. I wanted to meet the girls playing Glinda and Elphaba too, but because I went to a matinee I didn't get to because they had to do press stuff straight after :(. The show however, was amazing. I was sitting in the best seats I've had yet. 6 rows from the front!

_

* * *

  
_

Her eyes skimmed over the pages of the essay, but she was all too aware of his eyes on her and it was distracting. She could feel his eyes travelling over her. Elphaba tried to control her breathing and stop her hands from shaking and just _concentrate_ on the essay in front of her, but his intense stare was becoming too much.

She put the essay down and turned to him. "Stop that!"

He raised his eyebrows innocently. "Stop what?"

"Stop… looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

She could have hit him. "Like you are, it's distracting."

He smirked, just enough to reveal a hint of a dimple in his cheek and something about it nearly took her breath away. It was no secret Fiyero was attractive, but she rarely saw it. Not when she looked at him and could only hear all his insults. She mentally told herself to snap out of it and looked away from him.

"Just, find something else to do while I edit your stupid essay." It everything in her to steady her voice.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him shrug. "Well ok then."

She took a deep breath and went back to the essay, having to start all over again because she couldn't remember a single thing she'd read prior. As she started over, she could hear Fiyero doing something with a piece of paper, and suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw him head butting it, over and over.

At first Elphaba tried to ignore it. But quickly his movements got bigger and bigger and more and more distracting and suddenly, with skill she didn't even realise she possessed she reached out and grabbed the balled up piece of paper.

"Stop it." She hissed.

"You told me to do something else." He swiftly pulled the paper out of her hand. "It's incredibly boring waiting for you to read that. I thought you could read quickly."

"I _can_." She snapped. "Just not when you're doing everything possible to distract me."

With one arm on the table her leant close to her. Closer than he should have. He gave her that breath taking smirk again. "I'm not doing _everything_ possible." His smooth voice cut through the air and suddenly she had to concentrate really hard on breathing.

For a speechless moment she stared back at him, watching as his eyes travelled over her face agonisingly slowly. She couldn't think, she couldn't find any words to speak. Until it suddenly occurred to her that this was Fiyero. And since it was Fiyero, it was likely he was only thinking of yet another insult and it made her snap out of it.

"Just go away then." She said, pulling back and looking away from him. "You obviously don't care about me proof reading your essay for you anyway so you can take it and go."

If she'd been looking she would have seen the hurt that flashed across his eyes for less than a moment.

"Fine." He snatched the paper from her hands. "I don't care what you think. And why should I? You're just…"

She turned and looked at him, waiting for him to finish that sentence.

"Just the green girl." He finished, regretting it before he even said it.

"At least I don't pretend to be somebody I'm not." She said it quietly, but the look in his eyes confirmed that he heard her. He hardened his glare at her before turning quickly and leaving the Library.

Elphaba let out a heavy sigh, confused at what had just happened.

* * *

"Please, please, please, _please_!" Each word was higher until the last please was just a shrill cry.

"No." Elphaba said firmly. "Absolutely not."

"But pink goes good-

"With green. Yeah, I get it." Elphaba finished the sentence.

"Just today. Please Elphie. Please."

Elphaba had the distinct feeling Galinda was seconds away from being on her knees pleading and this made her sigh and slump back down on the bed. "Fine."

There was a shrill squeal and moments later Galinda was working on pulling her hair out of the tight braid she kept it in. "This is going to be the best prettification yet." She pulled a brush through Elphaba's hair and paused for a moment. "Um, Elphie…" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Did Fiyero ever… um…" Galinda bit her lip and paused in her hair brushing. "Did he ever apologise to you?"

Elphaba scoffed. Since when was Fiyero one to apologise? Especially to her… someone he cared so little for.

"Oh." She resumed her hair brushing. "He's been a little quieter lately." She pulled the hair from the from of Elphaba's face back and pinned it there with a pink flower. "I don't know why. Whenever I bring up your name he starts acting all weird. Are you sure you were never friends?"

"Certain." Elphaba was uncomfortable. She just didn't want to talk about him.

"Oh." Galinda ran her fingers through Elphaba's hair several more times and stopped. "You're hair's done. You know what Elphie?"

Elphaba turned and looked at her friend expectantly.

"You need to try flirting with boys today."

"Uh… what?"

"We've been here at Shiz for several months and you haven't been on a single date! Elphie, there is something wrong with that and we need to fix it today."

Elphaba felt like pointing out the obvious reason as to why she hadn't had a date at Shiz, or, ever, but didn't.

"Do you remember what I taught you back when we first became friends?" She asked. "Toss, toss."

Her face scrunched up in a grimace. She wasn't sure at all about this. She had never mastered Galinda move on a hair toss and giggle. It came out as her awkwardly swishing her hair around and cackling.

"Come on, try it again." Galinda did the move again, complete with a girlish giggle.

Elphaba took a deep breath and tried to mimic her. Her hair went everywhere and her 'giggle' sounded like pure evil. She hung her head. There was _nothing_ attractive about her at all. It was impossible for her to be cute and charming and flirty the way Galinda was, because she was none of those things. She was awkward and green.

"Well… you'll get better." Galinda even sound unconvinced that time. "Just practise on your way to class."

* * *

**a/n: **I only ended it there because I'm using the Lion cub scene (with modifications) and I wanted it to be a separate chapter. So sorry it's so sadly short. Just review so I can be sure this fic hasn't become a train wreck, lol.


	7. Of Galindafying and Lion Cubs

**Disclaimer: **If it were mine there would be a way to reverse spells so Elphaba could turn Fiyero back and they could have lots of little Fiyeraba's running around.

**a/n: **fun fact: This story is mostly written under a word document titled 'cliché' because when I started writing it I had no name for it… and it is cliché.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D This chapter is up sooner than I expected only because it's either update now or in two days time. Also, this chapter was difficult to write because I was following the script of the show, but also trying to keep it to my story. Feel more than free to point out any bits that don't work because I'm sure I'll want to revise this chapter. It was hard to write. But it's extra long… so that's good I guess.

_

* * *

  
_

Elphaba stood around the corner from Dr Dillamond's class. She wanted to rush back to her room and scrub the makeup off her face and pull her back into the familiar braid she was so used to wearing. She felt ridiculous as she once again practised Galinda's move, _how had that girl gotten into her head so? _She tossed her hair around and let out a giggle (which already was sounding less like the witch's cackle it had).

Someone behind her cleared their throat.

She stopped and stood still. Her cheeks suddenly flushed red and she tried to will the person to walk away without confronting her.

"What?" She finally spun around, shocked to see Fiyero standing behind her smirking slightly.

If anything she went redder. Of all the people to catch her being utterly ridiculous…

"Nothing." He smiled. "It's just… you've been Galindafied. Again."

She looked down at the floor, trying to avoid him, hoping her would leave it at that and go to class.

"You don't have to do that you know?"

She looked up in surprised at him. He was looking at her so honestly and with such sincerity she almost wanted to believe it was real.

"Yeah, well," She brushed a stray piece of hair behind her hair and suddenly turned away from him walking into the history lesson.

She didn't see him follow her, but when he sat down next to her, shifting his seat closer to her than necessary, she gave him a scowl.

"Take your seats, class, quickly now. I have something to say and very little time to say it."

Elphaba quickly pulled out her notebook and pen ready to take notes. She noticed Fiyero do the same and frowned to herself, she couldn't tell if he was mocking her or if he was being serious and she didn't like that.

"This is my last day here at Shiz." The Goat announced. There was a collective gasp from the class, and Elphaba nearly lost control of her outrage, the only thing keeping her in check was what would happen if she did. "I am no longer permitted to teach." He sounded so sad, so dismayed at it. "I want to thank you all for sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, no matter how feebly structured." He gave Pfannee a look. "And even on occasion your lunch."

Elphaba smiled sadly at him. There was so much she wanted to say. She wanted to assure him that it would be ok. That she would finally get to meet the Wizard and thing would be put straight. But couldn't.

"Dr Dillamond, I'm so dreadfully sorry."

Elphaba spoke before she could think. "Madame Morrible, you've got to do something!"

"Miss Elphaba," The Goat was looking at her now. "They can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out."

This made Elphaba feel a little better, but not much. And all of a sudden two men came barging into the room. The class gasped and watched in stunned silence as they seized Dr Dillamond before their very eyes.

"Come on, goat."

Elphaba couldn't help herself, she stood up out of her seat. "He's a Goat!"

"Remember they're not telling you the whole story!"

And then he was gone.

Elphaba was angry… no, more than angry, she was actually surprised she hadn't done… something yet. "Madame Morrible surely you aren't just going sit here in silence." She thought better of the woman, why would she be letting them get away with this? In fact, how was the Wizard letting all of this go on? It was an out rage.

"Miss Elphaba, there is nothing we can do. Please take your seat."

She sat down, though keeping her rigid posture. She couldn't believe more people weren't outraged and what had just happened before them. She stole a glance at Fiyero, and she was surprised when she saw a similar anger in his eyes. It… comforted her. Well, it made her feel less alone in any case, even if it was Fiyero.

"Good afternoon students." The new professor came waltzing in, someone was pushing a trolley covered in a sheet behind him. Elphaba found herself shaking her head at him. He had to have known what had just happened. How could he be so cheery?

The rest of the class mumbled back a 'good afternoon' to him and he stood there smiling.

"Everyday with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress." He paused and there was silence. Elphaba was still unimpressed and was still wondering where this was going. Wasn't this supposed to be a history class? "For example: this is called a cage." With a flourish he whipped away the sheet to reveal metal wires criss-crossed together into a box.

For a few moments Elphaba stood there in complete disbelief at what was seeing. The box itself was bad enough, but even worse, a tiny Lion cub was trapped inside. She could already see from where she was sitting the way it was trembling.

"Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good…"

Lies. Elphaba didn't need to hear anymore to know it was lies. "If it's for his own good then why is he trembling?" She demanded to know. There was nothing good about the cage in which the animal was kept. It was horrific.

"He's just excited to be here, that's all." The new professor hit the cage and Elphaba felt a fresh anger surge through her. "Now, as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion cub while he's young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to speak."

"What?" The steadiness of her voice surprised her, but her hands were already shaking. She could feel it already… she wanted to stop it but knew she wouldn't be able to. She found her gaze slipping to Fiyero as the professor encouraged the class to have a closer look. He didn't get closer either. "Can you imagine that?" She asked, just wanting to know she wasn't alone, even if it was Fiyero. "A world where Animals are kept in cages and never speak?"

He shook his head. His eyes held sadness while hers were nothing but anger. Pure and raw and… dangerous. Very dangerous. "What should I do?" It was a plea from her. To stop her from finally cracking, if he had another idea, a better one…

"I don't know."

"Well someone has to… do something!" She felt it surge through her, just like her first day at Shiz. It was so far beyond her control now. The lights around them flashed and flickered and everyone else in the room lost control of their bodies, with glazed looks in their eyes, they were no longer aware of anything that was happening.

"What's going on?" Fiyero asked.

What? Elphaba looked at him. He was… he hadn't been affected. "I don't know. I got mad and…" She looked in slight horror at the disjointed way everyone was moving around the room. It was eerie and if she knew how, she would have put a stop to it.

"Alright, well, just don't move… and don't get mad at me."

The comment would have been funny, if the whole situation hadn't been so serious. Elphaba watched in amazement as Fiyero moved to the front of the room and grabbed the cage before heading for the door. He was… on her side? She couldn't quite comprehend that.

Why hadn't he been affected?

"Are you coming?" He asked from the door.

He didn't need to ask twice, she nodded and followed after him, leaving whatever spell she'd just cast on the rest of her classmates behind.

They left the University grounds and headed to the small forest that was just nearby.

"Careful! Don't shake him."

It was the first time either of them had spoken since leaving the classroom. Fiyero let out a frustrated noise. "I'm not!"

"We have to find somewhere safe, we can't just let him loose anywhere."

That time Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't you think I know that?" He asked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"You think I'm really stupid don't you?" He asked.

Elphaba tried to keep her anger in check, if only for the little Lion cub still trapped inside the horrid cage. "No." She said. "Not… really stupid anyway." She cringed at herself.

"Oh right, I get it. I'm going out with Galinda, I like to go to parties, I think of classes as a place to catch up on sleep so therefore, I'm not worthy of your time. Is that it?"

"What?" Now she was just confused. "How did you… nevermind. We have to get him to safety."

The continued walking, going deeper into the forest. "How is it that… you always seem to be causing some sort of commotion?" Fiyero asked suddenly, almost hesitantly.

"I'm not a commotion I am one."

"That's for sure." He muttered. It wasn't meant to be heard but she heard it anyway.

"Oh so, you think I should just keep my mouth shut is that it?"

"No, I-

"Do you think I want to be this way?" She demanded, cutting him off. "Do you think I want to care this much?"

"Elph-

"Do you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" He set the cage down and stared at her.

"Oh… sorry." She looked down to the ground. "Can I just… say one more thing?"

He sighed, but let her anyway.

"You could have walked away back there." And it would have been so much more in character. She added silently. She was still confused about why she was here with Fiyero of all people. Why he was the one helping her. It didn't make sense to her. Not really…

"So?"

Her gaze snapped back up to him. That was all he had to say? 'So?'. Maybe she'd… no. She most definitely had not misjudged him. This was the same person who called her Artie, because it was a suitable shortening for Artichoke. The same person who ended every 'conversation' (ok, so, argument) with a remark about the fact that she was green. In case she suddenly forgotten that fact, or something. But there was something… maybe deep down he was a different person. The other day in the Library… maybe he'd really tried to show her something else.

"So no matter how self-absorbed you pretend to be-

"Excuse me." He interrupted. "There's no pretence here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow."

She resisted the urge to scoff, because as much as she told herself she didn't like him, hated him, in fact… she new _that_ wasn't true. And she told him as much. "No you're not. Or else you wouldn't be so unhappy."

An unreadable look flashed in his eyes before he dropped her gaze and turned his back on her, ready to walk away. "Fine. If you don't want my help-

"No, Fiyero." She grabbed his hand.

A shock ran through her. It was something so powerful and foreign. It ran from where the tips of her fingers touched his skin and up her arm in a force that made her heart stand still for a moment. She was staring at where they met. How could such a small contact have so much of an effect on her? Make her so breathless? She lifted her eyes up at the same time he did and her hazel eyes met his bright blue ones. He looked just as breathless as she felt. Was it possible… did she dare hope that he felt the same thing?

No.

How could he?

He had no trouble reminding her how green she was.

With that force of gravity bringing her back to reality she dropped his hand suddenly and turned away, focusing all her attention on the Cub. "The poor thing, it's trembling. I didn't mean to frighten him."

"What did you mean to do?" Fiyero quickly followed her. "And why was I the only one you didn't do it to?"

She was about to tell him that she didn't know when she accidentally, _stupidly_ looked at him again. There was blood trickling down the side of his face. "You're bleeding." She reached forward, her thumb ever so lightly brushing just above the bleeding scratch. She didn't miss the way he gasped at her contact. "It must have scratched you."

"Yeah." He breathed out, as though talking suddenly required a lot more effort. "Or maybe it… scratched me, or… something."

He leaned in ever so slightly and in a trance she followed his lead. Their noses were close enough to touch. Her thumb brushed against him again, accidentally hitting the fresh cut.

The sharp sting broke him of his trance and he pulled away looking shocked. "I should get to safety." He said in a rush. "I mean, the Cub. I should uh… get the Cub to safety." He awkwardly reached around her and she tried to move out of the way to grab the cage. "I'll just um…"

"Yeah…" The flurry of emotion overwhelmed her and she just watched, willing to put as much space between herself and the Winkie Prince as possible. Once he was gone she held her head in her hands. "You're not _that_ girl." She reminded herself. "You're not that girl."

* * *

**A/n:** Yep. It all starts changing now. Things get fun next chapter. hehe.


	8. Double Up

**Disclaimer: **The message remains the same as it has been with every other chapter.

**a/n: **So this story is pretty much AU from now on. I don't think anything from the musical will actually be in this fic, but I might change my mind, who knows? Anyway, sorry for the slack review replying. I've been busy and I don't even know how I've managed to write these last two chapters with the hectic last few days. I'm going to try and update as much as I can this next week since it's my last week off before semester starts. Also, this chapter is a bit of a transitional one. We're moving onto phase 2 of this fic and this chapter is helping us get there. So it's a little all over the place, I apologise for that.

* * *

"Goodnight sweetheart." He kissed her so swiftly on the lips it was as though it barely happened.

Galinda looked a little put out but forced a smile anyway. "See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

She turned and opened the door to her room, he could have sworn he saw a flash of green and his heart skipped a beat. But then the door shut behind his girlfriend and he was sure it was all in his imagination. He sighed and headed back to the boys side of campus.

Fiyero was a mess.

It was more frustrating that he knew exactly how it had happened, he just couldn't fathom why. He had the perfect girlfriend. She was so gorgeous, sweet, funny and their personalities matched so perfectly. They were practically made for each other.

So he had no idea why all of a sudden when he so much as thought he might have seen his girlfriends green roommate his heart started hammering in his chest. And we when he did see her his throat completely closed up and as desperate as he was to talk to her he couldn't.

He only ever saw her in class. She never seemed to be in her room when he came to pick Galinda up for dates. He'd taken to regularly swinging by the library and see if she was in her favourite spot, but she never was. She was a damn good hider. He'd give her that. Even in class when he did see her she arrived just on time and left as soon as it was over. She never so much as looked at him and it was driving him crazy.

But what was driving him crazier, was the very fact that it was driving him crazy. He could barely wrap his head around it. This wasn't supposed to happen. He supposed it was part of the world's cruel fate that he would end up having a thing for the very girl he loathed. Or, was supposed to anyway. He was starting to realise that, perhaps he never did at all.

He'd mostly been intrigued by her. It wasn't every day you met someone with green skin. It wasn't every day you met somebody so quick witted. It wasn't everyday you met someone who could make your heart start pounding with so much as a look.

He stopped his walking and leant back against the wall running a hand through his hair. He knew already, he was in way over is head with this one.

* * *

"How was your date?" Elphaba tried to make the question seem exceedingly casual by turning the page of the text as she asked it.

However, Galinda stopped mid brush stroked and turned. Her eyebrows were raised in a question. "What?" She asked.

Elphaba shrugged. "I'm just trying to make conversation." She said, hoping it sounded convincing.

"But you… you _never_ do that."

"Sure I do."

Now the blonde girl was frowning. "No… I'm always forcing conversation out of you, or when you do talk about some silly assignment we have. You never ask me questions like that."

She swallowed hard. Had she already been caught out? She'd tried to make it look like a casual conversation, but apparently (and unsurprisingly so) she wasn't very good at that. "Maybe I've decided to change." She held her breath, hoping that Galinda bought it.

After a moment of mulling it over Galinda dropped her hairbrush and let out a squeal. With no warning she leapt forward and crushed her friend in a hug. "This is so wonderifical, it really is! Soon you'll be doing your own hair."

Elphaba forced out a smile and hugged the girl back.

"Anyway," Galinda let her go, but didn't move off Elphaba's bed. "It was ok…" She suddenly focused on her hands.

"Ok?"

"Yeah well, Fiyero's been…" She sighed. "I don't know. The date was great actually, the restaurant we went to was lovely, and after we just wandered through the streets aimlessly. It _should_ have been perfect. But it wasn't."

"Because of… Fiyero?" Elphaba struggled to say his name. More than she should have.

Galinda sighed again. "It's just a phase." She said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than anything. "The silentness and the broodificationess… it's a phase right Elphie? One all boys go through?"

She knew nothing of boys. The opposite sex was as foreign to her as her skin was to the world. So all she did was shrug and tell her that was probably the case. But while Elphaba knew nothing about boys, she did know, all too well, what one in particular could do to her. Just seeing him from a distance when he had no idea she was watching made her heart flutter. Hearing his voice made it stop beating all together. The worst part was that she was supposed to hate him. He held blatant disdain for her skin colour. It was obvious it was something he could never see past, the way he frequently brought it up. He had no trouble insulting her, starting a fight with her, upsetting her. It all should have made her hate him. And yet she could barely deny to herself the jolt of electricity that went through her when their eyes accidentally met.

So she'd taken to avoiding him. He was her roommate, and best friend's boyfriend. She wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ do that to Galinda.

She'd found a new study spot. It wasn't in the library at all, but under a tree right by the lake in the south west end of Shiz's campus. She actually listened to when Galinda babbled on and on so she knew exactly when Fiyero would be coming by to pick her up for a date so she could avoid being there. And when she heard them coming back (Galinda did have a very distinct, and often loud voice) she was suddenly in the bathroom, attending to 'private matter's.

She just wanted to wait until it all went away. Until she didn't have to worry about this… (oh how she hated this word) crush on Fiyero. It wasn't just that he was Galinda's boyfriend. But even if he were single, he would never feel anything for her back. He was Fiyero Tiggular. A prince, and a playboy, not to mention incredibly handsome (even she'd been able to admit that from the start) and she was… green.

Nothing was ever going to change that she was green.

* * *

Galinda was ready to pull her hair out. Not literally, of course, her hair was far to perfect and she wouldn't do that to the world. But metaphorically she was very ready to pull out her hair. She was just… so… frustrated!

Both Fiyero and Elphaba had been acting weird and she was caught in the middle of it. She had no idea what was going on with the two of them, but they both changed so suddenly and drastically the day Dr Dillamond had his job taken away from him.

Elphaba… well, it wasn't all that surprising. She had strong feelings about Animal rights and all those sorts of things.

But Fiyero… Fiyero had never cared at all before about Animal rights, or and rights at all. Except his own perhaps. And even then not probably much because he could do anything he wanted. His family had enough money to pay him out of any drastic situation.

Still, Galinda felt caught in the middle of it. Fiyero's distantness. Elphaba's… there wasn't a word for it. Come to think of it, it had been strange. She studied a lot more than she used to, which Galinda thought was impossible, but Elphaba had once again proved her wrong. But what was especially strange was her new attitude to gossip. Elphaba had started to frequently ask about her dates and how they went.

It was annoying that she'd decided to start asking _now_. Right when Fiyero had decided to be constantly distracted and frequently distant. Because right now Galinda had nothing to say. Fiyero didn't come with up the strings of sweetness he'd used to, or have elaborate romantic gestures the way he did. Now every date was standard. Dinner, walk, then he'd bring her back to her dorm.

The though hit Galinda like a tonne of bricks. Only it was a lot less painful and a lot more brilliant.

Elphaba must be asking because she was curious. Galinda had never seen her go on one single date in their time at Shiz and doubted very much that she'd been on any before Shiz either. And Fiyero… Fiyero just needed something different. A change in routine perhaps.

Galinda grinned to herself in her brilliance.

A double date was what needed to happen.

Herself, Fiyero, Elphaba and… well, she didn't know who the fourth person would be yet. But there would be a fourth person. It was going to be the most fantabulriffic double date ever.

* * *

**a/n: **I'm very much open to suggestions on who the mysterious 4th person could be.


	9. A Makeover and a Blind Date

**disclaimer:** I wish I owned it.

**a/n: **This time I purposefully didn't reply to reviews because I was worried I might accidentally give away who I chose for the blind date. But I love every single one of you who reviewed (or have done so in the past) you made my day with your reviews yesterday because I was kind of sick (still am, but am on the road to recovery).

* * *

"Please remind me why I'm doing this again?" Elphaba winced as Galinda pulled particularly hard on a strand of hair.

"Because Elphie, you need to do this."

"But why? Ow."

"Sorry. You need to experience more. And this way, if my match making skills work, which I'm sure they will because I'm _very_ good at this sort of thing, you'll have your own dates to talk about. You know, gossip is so much more fun when it goes both ways."

"Right." Elphaba sighed. "And who is this 'date' you've matched me with again?"

"No. I'm not telling you." Galinda shook her head. "You can't trick me Elphaba, it's a surprise and we're meeting the boys at the restaurant too. I think your hair's finished. No, wait." She reached for something on the shelf and sprayed what Elphaba thought was most of the can of hairspray. "_Now_ your finished. I want you to get dressed before I do your make up."

Elphaba barely suppressed a groan. Make up? Really? She'd well and truly had enough of Galinda's make overs. She grabbed the dress Galinda held out to her anyway and went into the bathroom to get changed.

The double date was, of course, all Galinda's idea. She was being set up with a blind date (Galinda hadn't so much as given a hint to who it might possibly be) and Fiyero would be there too. Great. Just great.

She held out the dress before her. It was black, thankfully. Floor length and looked like it would be far too tight. There, however, was no arguing with Galinda over this, so she resigned and began to pull on the dress. The bodice of the dress was so tight she couldn't zip it up herself, it pushed her chest up giving her cleavage that made her self-conscious and uncomfortable. The 'sleeves' were off the shoulder, exposing her collar bone. The skirt of the dress was flowing and had black sequins and beads sewn all over make it glitter as she moved. Elphaba admitted that the dress itself was quite beautiful. It just wasn't… her. It made her feel uncomfortable and she wanted nothing more than to rip it off.

She glanced at the tiny bathroom window. Contemplating if she could manage to fit through it. But then there was the issue of getting down, being that they were on the second storey. Still… if she could escape… no blind date, no make up, no Fiyero.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready yet?"

No. She wasn't ready. She would never be ready. She didn't want to go. However, none of those words left her mouth. "I need help zipping it up." She said as she opened the door.

Galinda squealed. "I knew it! That dress is just perfect for you. Oh… your date is going to _flip_ when he sees you. Ah! Ok, turn around. Turn around." She motioned with her hand and Elphaba quickly turned her back to her. "Oh I see what you mean, yes. Ok, breath in for me."

Elphaba took a deep breath and held it. She heard the zip go the rest of the way. However, when she went to breath out she found it difficult. "Oz, Galinda, I can't breath!"

Galinda shrugged. "It's ok. You look nice." And she turned her back on Elphaba. "Now we're going to finished your make up and then you'll be perfect. Oh! I can't wait. Once I'm done you are to sit in this chair and not move." Galinda pushed Elphaba down and stood in front of her, poised ready with mascara.

* * *

"Please Galinda, just tell me who it is."

"No. It's a surprise." Galinda was stubborn as they got out of the cart and walked through the doors of the restaurant.

Elphaba gasped. She'd never been anywhere like this. The fanciest place she'd ever been was the Oz Dust and even that was… nothing compared to where they were. No wonder Galinda had insisted she wear the dress she was. Every looked so elegant, and Elphaba had never felt so awkward in her life. She knew she looked the part. Galinda had done an amazing job with pulling her hair up in a twist, with long strands falling down her back in tight curls. Her eyes were framed with dark eyeliner and mascara and her lips painted a deep red despite her protests and trying to get Galinda to see it make her look like Lurlinemas. But none of that helped that she felt so ungraceful and awkward as she followed Galinda through.

People were staring and for once Elphaba wished it was because she looked beautiful. But no, she knew they were looking because of her skin. The green stood out brightly against the black of her dress. It may not have quite clashed, but her green skin still looked ghastly. She knew that.

Galinda was the beautiful one. Her hair done in a fancy curled up do. Her dress was silver, sparkly, and a lot poofy-er than Elphaba's. Still, she managed to pull it off stunningly.

With a jolt Elphaba saw him. Fiyero. Her heart began pounding and her palms sweating. How was she going to do this? Why didn't she try harder to get out of it? He looked amazing. He was suited up, black with a grey shirt and dark silver tie. His hair was combed, yet still looked casual. How did he always manage to look so amazing? She couldn't do this. She couldn't sit this close to him all night. Her hand clenched and unclenched in a fist. Fiyero wasn't even her date.

Her date…

She couldn't see him. While Fiyero was facing them, her date was not and all she could see what his back. But she could see he had his jacket over the chair and he was wearing red. They clashed already. Had Galinda not told him who he was on a date with? Oh Oz. That was the only reason she had a date to begin with wasn't it? Galinda hadn't told him. He would leave as soon as he saw her. Right in front of Fiyero… giving him more fuel to insult her with.

She was still looking when Fiyero turned his head ever so slightly and his eyes fell on her. The sudden attention made Elphaba look back at him. She watched as his jaw dropped slightly and his cheeks tinged pink. In that moment, with her heart pounding so loudly in her chest, all she could focus on was how blue his eyes were. Even from a distance. She dimly heard Galinda call out his name and wave. There was a second delay as Fiyero finally pulled his gaze away from her and looked at his girlfriend.

Then the spell was broken and Elphaba was more than aware of her surroundings once again.

"Fiyero! Hi darling." Galinda walked briskly up to him and kissed him. When she pulled back she grinned. "Doesn't Elphaba look wonderful?"

He gulped. Elphaba actually saw him gulp as he turned and looked at her again. "She looks… amazing." He breathed out. "Absolutely amazing."

Now she stood there awkwardly, still unable to see her date, though she could see he was quickly downing a drink. He finished with a smack of her lips and a sigh and then turned around. "Galinda, I believe you need to introduce my date to me." He said standing up.

Any high Elphaba had been on from Fiyero saying she looked amazing was crushed as soon as she saw her dates face.

"Avaric?" She asked.

He grinned widely. "Elphaba. It's wonderful you scrubbed up for me."

"Avaric?" She turned her glare to Galinda. "Really?"

"Come on now dear, I'm standing right here." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It won't be all bad."

She glared at Galinda for a moment longer (who was still smiling at her 'brilliantness') before turning to Avaric. "I think it will be."

"Come on. Lets sit down." Fiyero said. Elphaba wondered if it was her imagination that Fiyero said it through gritted teeth. He surprisingly pulled out her chair for her before she could do it herself. She looked at him show her confusion, but he just smiled at her.

"This is so wonderful." Galinda smiled, happily oblivious. "All four of us together."

"Yeah. It's great." Elphaba forced out.

"Drinks!" Avaric exclaimed. "We need drinks." He picked up the drinks menu from the middle of the table.

"Do we ever." Elphaba muttered under her breath.

Avaric leaned over to her to whisper in her ear. "Would it be cute or ridiculous if I got you something green?" His warmth breath hit her.

She edged away from him a little. "It certainly wouldn't be cute."

He smiled. "I thought as much. I've noticed you don't like it when people point out your skin colour."

She couldn't help it when her gaze flickered to Fiyero and she heard Avaric chuckle beside her. Fiyero was watching the two of them, his face quite obviously very tense. "Yes, well… hard to imagine why isn't it?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"What if it was a compliment?" He asked, his hand reached up and one finger ever so lightly traced her jaw line.

"Impossible." She jerked away from him. "I can order my own drink thank you very much." She said louder as a clear indication that their 'private' conversation was over.

Saving anything from getting awkward, the waiter blessedly arrived at that moment. His pen already poised against his notepad ready to take their orders. Elphaba watched as Fiyero quickly snapped the menu off of Avaric muttering something about how he had plenty of time to look at it before.

"In that case, I'll get a scotch neat." Avaric smiled at the man.

"And I'll get a-

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" The waiter interrupted.

Elphaba stared at him baffled. Thin though she was, it wasn't as though she couldn't hold alcohol at all. And, not that she'd experimented all that much, but she knew she could certainly hold her own under the influence. She wasn't weak.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"It's just that… you look a little, well…"

"A little what?" Avaric cut in. The look in his eyes was _daring_ the waiter to say it.

"A little um, so that's… I mean _that_ is…" He started to go red.

"The natural colour of her skin? Yes it is. Now if you don't mind, my friend here," At that he put an arm around her shoulder's. "Would like to order a drink." He turned to her. "What's your poison Elphie?"

"I'll just get an iced tea, actually." She stared at the table, a dark flush spread over her cheeks. _This_ was why she didn't do out.

"There you go, an iced tea." Avaric smirked mockingly at the waiter. "Can you take our friends' orders too, or would you like to make remarks on their skin colour as well?"

The waiter blushed eve more and quickly took down Galinda and Fiyero's orders, mumbling something about coming back when they were ready for food. As soon as he was gone Elphaba shoved Avaric's arm off her.

"I could have handled it." She said.

"Yeah." Fiyero piped up. "She's not a child, she can take care of herself."

Her eyes flashed to him. "You're making your point very poorly."

"She shouldn't be discriminated against." Avaric said. "Sure it's unusual but people are so ignorant and un-accepting these days."

"Can we just drop the subject?" Elphaba pleaded.

"She still doesn't need you to speak for her as though she were a child!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"Oh, like you're doing now?" Avaric laughed. "It's really rich coming from since, if I recall, you were ever so eager to jump on the 'make-fun-of-Elphaba's-skin' train when you go here."

"Like you're innocent?"

"Both you cut it out." Elphaba tried feebly.

"More innocent than you."

Fiyero scoffed. "You are the most devious, conniving person I've had the regret to meet."

"Stop it!" Galinda screeched in her high pitch voice. Both boys stopped and stared at her. "This is _supposed_ to be a _nice_ evening and so help me wonderful wizard if it's not. So both of you _shut up_ right now and let the subject go."

Elphaba gave Galinda a look of gratitude before her eyes accidentally slipped to Fiyero who was looking at her guiltily. She narrowed her eyes and he found himself staring at his plate.

The silence that followed Galinda's outburst was near deafening. Elphaba heard Avaric mutter something about needing a drink and them hurrying up and she herself stared down at her lap not knowing where to go from there. She was acutely aware of the way Fiyero's gaze frequently landed on her and it made her uncomfortable. It was one of those times where she sincerely wished she wasn't so socially awkward.

Avaric was interrupted mid-sentence about the time when his father caught him doing something highly illegal (Elphaba honestly wasn't paying all that much attention) when the drinks came.

"Finally." Fiyero muttered, taking a giant gulp of the red wine he'd ordered.

Once the waiter was gone, Fiyero had found a new confidence and looked at Avaric who was sitting directly opposite him. "So, how did my girlfriend convince you to come out with Ar-Elphaba?" He asked.

**a/n: ** Most of you suggested with Avaric or Boq. I went with Avaric because personally I'm not the biggest Boq fan. I'm also sorry if Avaric is completely and utterly out of character, I've only read the book once and have basically just used the name to make him a character to fit this story. And yes, part two of the date will be coming soon.


	10. When Elphie Drank Too Much

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these character.

**A/n: **woot! Happy ten chapters! Yay! I can't believe how much of this story I've written so quickly. Obviously Avaric is in this for his own personal gain, and you'll find out why soon. I think I've gotten Avaric's character down a little better in this chapter. But then, I'm not an expert at all when it comes to book characters. Either way, this chapter was so much fun to write. Actually, this whole story is.

_

* * *

  
_

_Once the waiter was gone, Fiyero had found a new confidence and looked at Avaric who was sitting directly opposite him. "So, how did my girlfriend convince you to come out with Ar-Elphaba?" He asked._

"Let's not-

"Who says she had to convince me?" Avaric said, cutting Elphaba off.

"Ha! Right. What you just came willingly?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked. "I'm not a jerk. Well, I am, but I can still see and acknowledge beauty when I see it." He turned to Elphaba and slid an arm around her shoulder. "You have to admit, this viridian creature looks particularly stunning tonight."

"That's my work!" Galinda chimed in proudly.

"And a wonderful job you did."

Elphaba cleared her throat. How was it that the further into this 'date' they got the more and more she felt like she wasn't actually there? Fiyero's eyes met hers as he looked her way at Avaric's comment and Galinda beamed away happily at Avaric's compliment. She watched, feeling like a fly on the wall as Avaric stared at Fiyero. His arm tightened around her.

"Let go of me." She hissed. She saw Fiyero smirk.

"Come with me to the bar." Avaric whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Just come with me. You need something a little stronger than ice tea." He said the last two words almost mockingly then loudly announced to Galinda and Fiyero, "My date and I are in need of further refreshments, we'll be back."

He practically dragged Elphaba by the arm over to the bar as she stumbled after him, however not daring to look back at the other two.

"Are you quite right?" She asked.

"Yes." He turned to the barman and ordered something Elphaba didn't quite catch the name of. "Now, if you want Fiyero you're going to have to be more convincing."

"Huh?" She stared at him. "I don't want Fiyero. Who says I want Fiyero. Because I most certainly don't. No sir-ee not I."

Avaric smirked. "I will flirt with you because it annoys him. And sure, he might get angry with me, and a little possessive of you. But that alone won't be enough. You need to make him think I'm actually with a shot at getting you to really turn things around."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.

"Well," This time his arm went around her waist, pulling her to him until their bodies touched side by side. "Luckily for you I do. Let me break it down for you. You like Fiyero right?"

"Right." Her eyes went wide. "No! I mean no I don't. That was a lead in question."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say dearest. You like him and therefore you want him. But you can't make the first move because he's your best friends boyfriend and that's crossing a massive line. How am I going?"

Their drinks were now sitting on the bar and Elphaba went to reach for it, but Avaric grabbed her hand. "Not yet. Now listen carefully to me. Fiyero will never do anything despite how he feels because he knows you're right there. So you need to make him feel threatened and let him know that he isn't the only guy in your life. You may be saying goodbye to your days of simply pining for him quicker than you realise."

"O…k…" Elphaba tried desperately to wrap her head around what Avaric was saying. "Wait, what do you mean how Fiyero feels? He hates me. As I do him."

"Yeah, you want to _do him_ alright." Avaric smirked (while Elphaba gaped at his crudeness) "Honestly, no one is fooled by that façade from the two of you. Except, well, perhaps Galinda, and personally I think she's just in denial anyway."

"Avaric, you are sorely mistaken."

But the boy before her only grinned at her and handed her the drink. "Just follow my lead."

"Wait." She said, planting her feet firmly on the ground not moving anywhere. "_Why_ are you doing this?"

"My reasons are two-fold Elphaba. First, as I said, flirting with you tonight will irritate Fiyero and that is something that gives me immense pleasure. And second, Fiyero's attention to you leaves a lovely little blonde thing free, and quite possibly heart broken and, well, Avaric is the best medicine to cure heartbreak."

"You're disgusting."

Avaric's arm was around her once again as they approached the table once more, he leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Tut, tut. You're not 'flirting' with Fiyero anymore. You're going to have to play nice."

"Oh Oz." Elphaba muttered. She pulled away from him as she took her seat again then quickly took several large gulps of her drink. It was strong. But she needed. Oh boy did she need it.

Avaric was quick to put his arm around the back of her chair was soon as they sat down. Remembering the conversation they'd just had, and actually very much hating herself for it, Elphaba consciously forced herself to lean ever so slightly into him. It was subtle, but from the way Galinda beamed at her from across the table, apparently still obvious.

As meaningless conversation began, Elphaba let Avaric's fingers dance along the back of her neck and shoulder, the feather light touches occasionally made her shiver involuntarily. She took heed to his advice and forced herself to do some flirting of her own. Physical touch wasn't something she was overly familiar with, and she knew her movements were far to calculated to be convincingly real as she made herself touch his arm, his hair, hold his hand… she hated herself for doing this. At some point during their conversation Avaric had managed to convince this was a good plan. She didn't even know why. She didn't want Fiyero.

… So that was a massive lie. But she'd rather struggle to believe the lie than submit to the truth.

Still, she giggled (she'd somehow managed to make it sound more like a giggle and less like an insane cackle) at his poor attempts at jokes. They would take turns at whispering in each other's ear, from the outside it looked like sweet nothings, or secret inside jokes between them. But in reality, Avaric would take the opportunity to tell Elphaba what she should do ('compliment me and put your hand on your arm when you do') or she would tell him off ('get your hand off my thigh right now').

Never before had she felt so devious, so… wicked. She could see the looks Fiyero was giving to them. Ice cold glares to Avaric, a more heated glare that seemed to sear her skin to her. At every whisper, every touch his looks got darker. He didn't pay Galinda any attention, despite her efforts, high pitch giggles, draping herself over him, Elphaba noticed she looked a little put out, and Avaric seized this by giving her the attention she wasn't getting from Fiyero. Yet even then he was always in some way touching Elphaba and she had to admit, he was a good actor.

Or had just had a lot of practise at subtly flirting with two girls at once, making them both feel like they were really the centre of attention?

She needed another drink.

* * *

The walk back to Shiz was a long one. Longer than she remembered.

Whatever drink it was that she'd stupidly let Avaric order for her over and over must have had more alcohol in it than she realised, because she had to rely heavily on him just to stand up straight. She felt so unlike herself.

She stumbled again, tripping over absolutely nothing and fell into him. The arm that wasn't already around her quickly wrapped around her waist holding her steady.

"Thank you." She was vaguely aware of how pathetic she sounded. "I would have fallen flat on my face if you hadn't helped me."

"Yes, well, he should be helping you. It's his fault you're off your face." Fiyero muttered darkly.

"Fi!" She exclaimed. "It's not his fault. I didn't _have_ to drink the drinks, but I drank them anyway."

"Fi?" Avaric asked, only barely managing to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah, well," Her expression darkened. "If he has to call me Artie because El-pha-ba is 'too long' to pronounce then I have to call him Fi because then surely Fi-yer-oh must be too long too." She frowned. "Actually now that I think about it… by that logic we all need nick names. Ga-lin-da is also three syllables long and difficult to say. Galinda!" She yelled to her blonde friend. "Is it ok if we drop the 'Gah' from your name?" Elphaba giggled and didn't even wait for a response until she continued. "And Av-er-ic… definitely too long I should call you Avvie, or perhaps just Av… which do you prefer?" She looked up at him, her arm tightening her hold on him to ensure she didn't fall over.

"How about we just stick with Avaric, ok sweetcake?"

Her nose crinkled. "Sweetcake? I don't like that name much. It's too… pink. It's better for Glinda. Yes, you," She poked him. "Should call Glinda sweetcake." Another giggle escape her. "Seriously… why can I not stop giggling? I'm annoying myself. Are we nearly at Shiz yet? I think I need to lie down."

Avaric sighed heavily. "We're nearly there." He looked behind him, Galinda had her arms wrapped around Fiyero's waist she was babbling away to him, trying everything in her power to keep his attention, but the prince was far too focused on the pair in front of him. Avaric smirked and kissed Elphaba on the top of her head. The look on Fiyero's face made him chuckle and turn back around.

Elphaba continued to talk incessantly, interrupting herself with bursts of giggles then exclaiming how irritating she found herself to be. Finally the Shiz campus was in sight and she was thankful. "Finally!" She exclaimed. "I just need to lie down. And get out of this dress, it's so annoying. I would rip it off right now if it weren't highly inappropriate."

"I wouldn't object." Avaric told her, gently steering her off the road again.

"Of course not, you're Avaric."

"That's exactly right possum." He kissed the top of her head again.

"Ugh! My name is Elphaba." She tried to push away from him but he kept her grip on him. "Let go of me."

"If I let go of you, you're just going to fall down. You've had far too much to drink."

"Yes, and I wonder whose fault that is? Honestly I am never letting you order for me again." She said.

Avaric didn't bother to point out she'd just contradicted herself, instead he chose to provoke her. "So you're saying we'll go out again?"

"I don't know what I'm saying, I'm drunk remember? Let go of me."

"I can't. You're drunk remember?" He chuckled.

"I'll take her." All of a sudden Fiyero was standing on Elphaba's other side.

Elphaba twisted her head and stared at him. His hair was messy, looking like he'd run his fingers through it one too many times, his suit jacket was slung over one arm, the sleeves of his grey shirt rolled up to his elbow. She suddenly imagined the arm around her was his, instead of Avaric's. That it was he dropping kisses on her head, calling her ridiculous pet names. It made her heart flutter and she didn't think alcohol had anything to do with it. She had a sudden change of heart. "That's ok. Avaric's doing a fine job of assisting me."

"Elphaba." Fiyero put his hand on her arm.

"Yeah, Fiyero should help you now." Avaric said. "I can't actually be within a mile of the girls dorms anyway, so we'd have to switch hands at some point eventually."

"I don't even want to know why. Though I suspect it's something to do with the fact that you're Avaric and you're disgusting."

"Now, now Elphaba, is that really any way to speak to your date?" He asked. "I thought I showed you a wonderful time. Or at least, a time as wonderful as one can have without having sex. Unless, you'd like to…"

"No!" Her eyes went wide in horror and she resumed her attempts to get out of his arms.

"Ok, ok. Just making sure." He leant forward to whisper in her ear, making sure that even in his close proximity, Fiyero couldn't hear what he was saying. "We have to make this last part look really convincing. Just follow my lead ok?"

She nodded mutely.

"Though I must say, I regret having to let this beautiful creature from my arms."

Elphaba tried to think of something to do and she finally settled with kissing him on the cheek. "Tonight was lovely thanks." She said.

She went to pull away, but Avaric caught her chin with his hand. "No. Thank _you_." He said, he leant closer, eyes pleading at her to not freak out. His lips brushed against hers ever so lightly. "Spending time with you tonight was wonderful. Perhaps next time we'll be more alone?"

Still shell shocked from his kiss she nodded. "Perhaps." She managed out.

She was barely aware of his arm being replaced with Fiyero's, and as she watched Avaric walk off into the distance towards the boys dorm rooms, it dawned on her. Avaric had just given her, her first kiss. And right in front of Fiyero! Fiyero who she… _didn't_ have a crush on. Fiyero… whose arm was around her, whose body she was accidentally leaning in to.

Oh Oz she just wanted this night to end.

* * *

**a/n: **P.s Avaric isn't playing a massive role in this story. He'll probably show up from time to time from now on, but the rest of his part is relatively minor. Reviews make this writer happy. And reviews in crease the chances of Fiyeraba goodness in no. 11 :D (actually, either way there will be Fiyeraba goodness next chapter. But reviews do make me happy)


	11. Jealousy

**disclaimer: **Just because I belt out Defying Gravity (quite terribly) in the car when I'm driving doesn't mean I own it (unfortunately)

**a/n: **1. I love you for reading and even more so for reviewing 2. I'm in a writing rut. Not quite writer's block because I know what's going to happen, I just can't seem to write it. This is why this chapter is shorter than we've had in a while, and why it sucks. I promised Fiyeraba, but I didn't quite get there. Next chapter definitely will. Hopefully I'll find myself motivated again. 3. I'm trying to tackle Defying Gravity on the piano. It's hard because I haven't played in about three and a half years. Still, I'm determined.

* * *

Fiyero hated her.

So hate was probably a strong word. But he needed a strong word. She drove him absolutely crazy and he hated that.

He hadn't seen more than the back of her head in class for weeks and then she shows up, on this ridiculous double date of Galinda's wearing _that_. Looking so hot he had to push multiple fantasies from his head immediately. He was sure Galinda had picked out the dress, but she'd done a brilliant job of it. It hugged Elphaba perfectly. When he'd first seen her it took every bit of will power to not try and imagine what was under the dress.

She looked elegant, regal even. She seemed to almost float in it. He'd seen her cheeks darken at his stare and he couldn't help but wonder if there had ever been anything more beautiful on the planet.

And then Avaric had stepped in.

Damn Avaric. The idiot didn't deserve Elphaba as his date in any way shape or form. He didn't deserve to have his arm around her. To touch her. To whisper in her ear. To kiss her. He didn't deserve any of it, because he didn't appreciate it. Fiyero knew this because Avaric kept smirking at him throughout the entire dinner. Like he knew something. Fiyero wanted to punch him. Punch him and then sweep Elphaba off her feet, carry her away and make her his princess.

But he couldn't.

Not because of Avaric. But because of a small blonde girl who dressed far too brightly.

… and Elphaba saw him as nothing more than a brainless party boy who cared more about his hair than anything else.

But he would shave off all his hair for her. If that was what she wanted.

He'd watched her the entire night. Avaric kept ordering drinks for her. They must have been strong because now she was struggling to stand upright. Seeing her draped over Avaric was nearly enough to kill Fiyero… or make him kill Avaric. Her arms wrapped around his waist and his around her.

They weren't a good pair. And it wasn't even that he was wearing red. They just didn't fit. They clashed terribly. Elphaba and Avaric just didn't work. They weren't a good match.

"Let go of me."

Fiyero leaped at the opportunity, suddenly finding himself at Elphaba's side as she struggled to get away from Avaric. Maybe she didn't like him after all.

"I can't. You're drunk remember?" Avaric chuckled.

Fiyero fumed, it was Avaric's own fault she was drunk. Fiyero had no idea what he'd been ordering for her, but it had obviously had quite a lot of alcohol in it. He didn't know what Avaric's logic behind getting her so drunk was, but he was sure it couldn't be a good one. "I'll take her." He offered. Anything to drag Elphaba away from Avaric and towards him.

She turned and stared at him. Her green skin seemed to almost glow under the dim streetlights. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, he met her hazel eyes evenly, trying to look honest and sincere. He watched as her gaze slide down and focused weirdly on the arm he held out towards her. She suddenly tore her eyes away from him.

"That's ok. Avaric's doing a fine job of assisting me." She said.

"Elphaba." He cringed at how desperate he sounded, moving and putting a hand on her arm, because he couldn't help but touch her. As wrong as it was, and it was so, so wrong, he just wanted to hold her. Even if it was just to keep her upright as she stumbled along.

"Yeah, Fiyero should help you now."

On second thoughts, perhaps Avaric wasn't _so_ bad.

"I can't actually be within a mile of the girls dorms anyway, so we'd have to switch hands at some point eventually."

Or maybe he was.

Fiyero agreed with Elphaba when she said she didn't want to know why (and that she assumed it had something to do with the fact he was a disgusting human being) all that really mattered to him was that soon Elphaba would be in his arms. Fiyero only wished it was for real, and not because she was afraid she would topple over if she didn't hold onto someone.

"Though I must say, I regret having to let this beautiful creature from my arms."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. Avaric would flirt with anything that moved. It was sickening. Elphaba wasn't the sort of girl you flirted with. She was the sort of girl whose heart you had to win over, and then treat like a princess until the day you died. She was too _good_ to flirt with.

Fiyero wanted to throw up when she kissed him on the cheek. "Tonight was lovely thanks."

_Really Elphaba? Really?_ He found himself wanting to scream. In what world did Elphaba Thropp find an evening with Avaric's hands all over her 'lovely'?

"No. Thank _you_." He kissed her.

No.

Something in the pit of his stomach churned. Now he really did feel like he would throw up. His hand clenched into a fist, but before he could make good on it, Avaric gently pushed Elphaba towards him and winked at him slyly, he mouthed the words 'I know' before he sauntered off in the distance.

He knew? He knew what?

Elphaba leaned into him and all trains of thought were stopped as he looked down. Oz, she was beautiful.

"Fiyero." She muttered.

He sighed, his mind already conjuring up images that they were just a couple in love, strolling down the street, in each other's arms, happy as happy. That she sighed his name out of contentment and he kissed the top of her hand unable to believe she was actually with him.

Her head suddenly jerked up colliding with his jaw.

"What are you doing?" She asked, pulling away from him completely as he massaged his jaw.

"Ow."

"Fiyero." She snapped.

"What?" He winced.

She stared at him. "Uh… nothing." She eyes his jaw. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He said shortly. "Come on, let's keep going." He moved to her, ready to put his arm around her waist but she stepped away. "What?"

"I can walk just fine on my own." She took a few staggering steps, but managed to not trip over and turned and grinned at him. "See? I don't need your help."

Fiyero took a few strides to be level with her. He bent down to be by her ear. "I disagree." He said in a low voice, one arm snaking around her slim frame. He sincerely hoped the way her body shuddered at his touch wasn't his imagination.

"I disagree with your disagreeing." Her voice was barely steady and she placed a hand on his arm, but didn't do anything with it.

"Too bad."

"Galinda." Elphaba said suddenly, gripping his arm.

His heart sank. Galinda. Yes. The one thing stopping _this_ from being real. "What about her?" He asked, frustrated that the moment they were (or he, at least was) having was ruined by the mention of his girlfriend's name.

"Where is she?"

He shrugged. Then paused. "Oh."

The tiny blonde had stopped hanging on to him, and Fiyero couldn't even remember when. He'd preoccupied. He could remember seeing her skip ahead, twirling and giggling at nothing. She'd had a bit to drink as well. And now she was… well, nowhere in sight.

"She's probably run off ahead to your room."

"I suppose that's logical."

"Yep, so we have nothing to worry about. Come on."

He smiled to himself when she didn't remove her arm from on top of his and they walked their way through the Shiz campus to her room.

* * *

**a/n: **Again, sorry for the suckiness. Next one will be better. We'll find out what happened to Galinda (nothing too terrible) and things between Elphaba and Fiyero will get heated (think of that what you will).


	12. A Private Suite and a Couch

**disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**a/n: **I'm so sorry guys. For severals things a) This being another short chapter. b) The fact that this plot point has been so overused it's ridiculous (in my defence, this story is saved in a document called 'cliche' which means vast amounts of clicheness is inevitable) c) that's it's once again, not too great. I'm sick, home alone and utterly miserable, also uni starts back on Monday and updates from now will be significantly slower, so I figured I could update now with what's written or wait and I went with update. Also I think this chapters a bit disjointed, this is because I'm sick but I'm just going to say that because Elphaba is drunk her thought processes switch around very quickly... that sounds better doesn't it? I realise now I should just not tell you guys what's to come in the next chapter because it's unlikely I'll actually get there. Sorry. Oh and p.s read my story _'Boq's Dancing Through Life'_ it's like 100 words long so it won't take too much time. I was amused by my brain for coming up with it...

* * *

Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been. Elphaba prided herself of being grounded firmly in reality. She had dreams, yes. Dreams of finally getting to meet with the Wizard, working side by side with him to help the Animals and whatever it was that was happening to them. Dreams that one day she wouldn't be so… green. But to her, these dreams weren't such a far stretch of the imagination. The Wizard was, well, wonderful and he could do nearly anything.

But not even the Wizard could make someone like Fiyero feel anything but hostility towards her.

Everything about what was happening right now was so wrong. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. This was _Fiyero_. The guy who just wouldn't see past her skin colour, who was down right rude and mean to her for no reason. Of course, people often acted this way around her (not so much at Shiz now, but that was all due to Galinda) but Fiyero was… particularly vicious and had been from day one of meeting her.

She supposed the fact he was helping her at all was for Galinda's sake. There was no other reason for him to have his arm around her waist, to pull her body to his. He didn't say anything about the fact that she rested her head against his chest, had her arm over his. He just let her, and it felt wonderful and she hated herself for letting herself feel thing way.

Elphaba knew that to anyone who didn't know, they would have looked like a… a couple the way they were walking right now.

Fiyero seemed to be in no hurry, despite the fact Galinda had currently disappeared. He had tried to assure her that Galinda was probably just in their room. But Elphaba wouldn't be happy until she saw that was the case.

Though, it was hard to worry when his arm tight around her waist felt so good.

They finally came to the building with the girl's dorms.

"And you're sure she's probably here?" Elphaba finally found her voice.

"Yes."

His low voice shot right through her, making the butterflies already in her stomach flap harder. It was so _so_ wrong for her to feel this way about her friend's boyfriend. It was almost adulterous (after all, wasn't Galinda certain the two of them would get married?).

They finally reached her room and Elphaba checked her purse. She didn't have her keys. Instead she knocked on the door.

"Galinda? Are you in there?"

"Go away." Came the muffled noise.

She sighed and relaxed, at least now she knew where Galinda was. "Galinda." She knocked again and waited.

There was movement. The sound was muffled, but was definitely there. "I don't want to see you."

Elphaba frowned and turned to Fiyero. "What did I do?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"This is my room."

"I. Don't. Care."

"Galinda!" She pounded on the door. "Let me in. Where am I supposed to sleep?" She asked.

There was no answer.

Fiyero sighed and gently pushed Elphaba to the side. "Galinda, please open the door."

They waited.

Then, finally the door opened a crack, the safety chain was still firmly in place, and through the crack they could see Galinda's face. Her blonde curls were a mess, her eyes were red and puffy and black mascara streaks ran down her cheeks. She was still in the dress she'd gone out in. "The two of you can go away and leave me alone. I don't want to see either of you."

"Galinda!" Elphaba used the trick Fiyero once had and managed to push her foot through the crack in the door so she couldn't shut it on them again. "Just tell me why."

She gave her a teary glare. "I think you know why." And walked away from the door.

"No, we really don't." Fiyero called from behind Elphaba.

Elphaba watched and Galinda suddenly spun back around again. "The two of you must think I'm so stupid. At first I was in denial. I thought _you_ kept asking about Fiyero because you were finally changing and becoming interested in gossip. But after tonight it's _very clear_ what's really going on. And behind my back too! To think I called you my friend _Elphaba_." She spat out the name as though it were the filthiest word on the planet. "I know you're new at proper socialising, but even I thought you would recognise that some boundaries are not supposed to be crossed."

"Wait just a clock-tick." Fiyero butted in. "What exactly did she do?"

"Fiyero, you disgust me. I don't want to be with you anymore. I thought you were changing too. I know you have your scadalicious ways. But I thought you could commit to just one girl. Apparently I was wrong. I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Galinda, I… I don't..."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You barely spoke to me, or even looked at me tonight. You were too busy looking at _her_ the whole time!"

Elphaba was just confused. Nothing Galinda was saying was making any sense. But Fiyero sighed and didn't contradict her and that made Elphaba even more confused.

"Listen, Galinda, I think you've had a bit too much to drink. I don't have my key so you've got to let me in. Please. Where else am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

"I said I. Don't. Care. You can go and sleep with Fiyero for all I care! Good. Night." She tried to slam the door but Elphaba's foot was in the way. "Move your foot now Elphaba or so help me Unnamed God…"

"Promise me we can talk this through properly in the morning."

"Fine. Whatever." Galinda slammed the door shut properly leaving Elphaba and Fiyero out in the hallway.

"What in Oz name just happened?" Elphaba stared at Fiyero (who had gone red and was very clearly avoiding looking at her). She felt like she should be mad and upset, but she wasn't. She was just… confused. Surely Galinda hadn't meant to imply… that is that…

No.

Just because she had a… thing, less than thing actually… well, whatever it was she was still in denial about it. But just because it was there didn't mean she was ever going to do anything about it. Surely Galinda knew that Fiyero didn't have eyes for anyone else, much less Shiz's token green girl.

"What are you going to do?" Fiyero asked timidly. It was possibly the first time she'd ever heard him sound uncertain.

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know. Wait out here til morning." She forced a laugh, but it was empty and short-lived.

"You can't do that." He said. "Come on," He didn't look her in the eyes but stepped forward and grabbed her hand, she tried to ignore the butterflies that erupted yet again. "I have a private suite, and a couch. I don't think Galinda's going to be opening the door for you anytime soon."

Somewhere deep down, Elphaba knew she should think it through more thoroughly, but instead she found herself nodded and following him blindly. He was still holding her hand and she now felt strangely sober all of a sudden.

* * *

**a/n: **I don't really think Galinda is overreacting. Though it would be nice if she let Elphaba have her own bed (but then we wouldn't get Elphaba and Fiyero alone in Fiyero's room fun would we?)


	13. Fae

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could say I haven't updated in so long because I've been out trying to get ownership of Wicked. But that's not the case. I don't own it.

**a/n: **I know. I suck. You know what? Blame uni. Cause uni is stupid and annoying and just takes the blame for everything in my life already anyway, so blame lack of updates on uni as well. In all honesty though, I just hadn't been in the mood for writing anything overly romantic, and another story idea had been eating away at me. However... I've updated. Yay! And uh... I hope the long delay makes you really appreciate this update. And I hope the next update doesn't take so long again. I will probably use the two hour long boring as hell lecture I have tomorrow and brainstorm.

* * *

It was some miracle that no one spotted them.

Fiyero's heart hammered uncharacteristically in his chest. He held her hand tight as he lead her through the winding paths of Shiz over to the opposite site of the campus where the boys dorms were.

He was bringing her back to his room.

Ok, so, they hadn't just been on a date. Well, they had, just not _technically_ with each other. And it wasn't to do… anything. As much as he wanted to let his imagination run wild with possibilities he refused to because that would only end badly. But it was the principle of the matter. He was bringing a girl back to his room. And not just any girl. Elphaba.

He turned his head to look at her. Her teeth were chewing the corner of her bottom lip, her eyes darting about everywhere, her free arm was wrapped around her stomach and there was the occasional stumble in her step and she tried to keep her balance.

Fiyero was momentarily stunned.

He couldn't remember a time where she looked so… uncertain of herself. He wanted to ask her what was the matter, but didn't. Instead he lead her into the building and up the several flights of stairs to get to the floor his room was on.

* * *

She was making a mistake. She knew that. She just couldn't bring herself to stop it.

Galinda would never forgive her for this. The words the blonde girl had spoke still rung loudly in Elphaba's mind, they had been quick to sober her. _'To think I called you my friend __**Elphaba**_.' She had never heard her name said with such venom, not from her father, not from the kids who had teased her mercilessly as a child, not from anyone. And it was possibly because Elphaba had never let herself be friends with anyone until Galinda. And she'd hurt her. She'd hurt her only friend.

All because Fiyero was a stupid attractive git who had a way of making her heart skip beats when he was around. When he brushed past her. When he looked at her.

"So… this is basically it."

The warm hand holding hers suddenly disappeared and Elphaba found herself coming straight back into the present.

"Oh." She looked around the room.

It was probably the same size and the one she a Galinda shared, however instead of having two single beds on either side, it had one slightly larger bed (not quite a single, not quite a double) in the middle, making the room feel a lot larger. Just as he'd said there was a couch, sitting against the same wall the door was on. A desk was to her other side, it was messy with paper and books everywhere. _He's been studying_, the thought crossed her mind briefly.

She finally met his eyes and gave him and soft smile. "It's nice." She said.

A blush crept across his cheeks at the compliment.

Then she giggled.

"What?" He asked her, looking self-conscious.

She shook her head. "I have no idea." She said through another giggle.

Another and another seemed to bubble up inside her and burst out suddenly and without permission. She didn't know if this was a normal effect of alocohol, having never consumed so much before. But oddly she didn't care. It felt, well, good.

The laughs came long and uncontrollable. The jerky movements the sound made through her body ended up having her clutching at her side, and somehow she'd ended up leaning against his bed, no longer able to support her own body as the shakes took control. The sound coming from her mouth was almost foreign. Loud and musical. She couldn't stop. She could barely stop to breathe. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Seriously?" Fiyero asked, a wide smile of his own creeping across his face. "What is so funny?"

"I have," gasp. "No," gasp. "Idea." She said breathless.

But whatever was happening to her must have been contagious as he too began to laugh.

Somehow, they both ended up lying on the bed, faces turned towards the roof as they let out the last of their laughter.

She felt him shift next to her, and then, she knew he was staring at her.

"I'm going to try and be funnier from now on." He said. "Your laugh is beautiful."

"To be funni_er_ you have to first be funny." She quipped, deliberately not acknowledging the beautiful part. There was nothing about her that was beautiful.

"Ouch."

She turned to face him, her smile quickly faded when she saw the way he was staring at her.

"Fae." He breathed out. His eyes trailed all over her face and it took every bit of will power from her to not turn away from him. She wanted to just… let him look. Even though she couldn't explain why. Even though her natural reaction was to turn away and hide.

"What?" She asked, sounding just as breathless. Who knew laughing could be so tiring? "What did you just call me?"

"Fae." He repeated. "I'm sorry. It just seemed natural. I don't know why."

She was going to say something. But all words were forgotten when his hand reached up and settled on the side of her face. The feather light touch sent electricity through her, and any coherent thought she'd had left.

It was just the same as that day, the one with the Lion Cub. Only the intensity was nothing she could have imagined.

It rushed through every fibre of her being, until it reached her heart making hammer twice as fast.

"…Yero…" Somehow the first syllable of his name just couldn't make it past her lips.

His fingertips traced along her cheekbone, then down along her jaw line, and then up. He traced along her upper lip first, feather light, her eyes fluttered close against her will, she wanted to see that this was real, that he really was in front of her, staring at her in a way no one had ever stared at her before. Then he traced along her bottom lip and she couldn't help herself. She moved her head, ever so slightly and kissed the tip of his finger. He gasped and suddenly his hand was gone.

Her eyes flew open just as he sat up bolt right. Breathing as heavy as though he'd just run a race.

She'd done something wrong.

She didn't know what it was. But she knew she'd done something wrong.

"Sorry." She muttered, sitting up herself, but turning away from him, unable to bear to look at his rejection.

"For what?" He asked sharply.

"For… everything." She admitted. "For making Galinda mad at you. For making you feel like you had to let me stay here. For… for just then. I'm sorry. I really should go."

She stood up and began to head towards the door.

"You don't have to." He said, quickly, almost… urgently.

"No. I do." She said. "This was a huge mistake. Just a… a huge mistake." She hadn't realised how close he was until his hand stopped her from turning the door handle.

"Why?" He asked, he toward over her, purposefully invading her personal space. "Why was it a mistake?"

"It just was." She couldn't explain to him. She couldn't tell him the forbidden thoughts she'd had of him. He couldn't know, or he would wake up tomorrow, the same Fiyero he'd always been and make fun of her for it. Whatever had happened that night had been alcohol, not Fiyero.

"That's not a reason." He said.

"Well you're just going to have to accept that." She jerked herself away from him.

"I don't want to. You have no reason to be sorry for those things." He said. "I made Galinda mad at me myself. I offered to let you spend the night here, not because I felt obligated, but because I was _trying_ to be nice. You know, you don't cause every bad thing that happens and I can't believe you're that self-absorbed to think so."

"_I'm_ self-absorbed? This is coming from the same person who _proudly_ declared he was 'genuinely self-absorbed' and 'deeply shallow'? You have guts Tiggular, calling me self-absorbed."

"I call it like I see it. Thropp. You seem to think this entire night was about you."

"Then you tell me why _you_ were the one unable to take your eyes off _me_ the entire time then. If it wasn't about me."

There was an element of surprise in his eyes. "I was just trying to work out if you'd really tried to make yourself look good with make up."

And there it was. The reason she could barely admit to herself that his touch made her heart flutter, that his eyes on her made her blush like a young school-girl.

She let out a short, sharp, cold laugh, one that was the polar opposite of the way she'd laughed before. "And to think I thought Avaric was a jerk." She yanked the door open harshly, slamming it behind her on the way out.

She missed the way Fiyero slumped down on the couch holding his head in his hands, cursing at himself. She missed him muttering. "Because you're already beautiful without it. Dammit. Why didn't you just say that Fiyero!"

* * *

**a/n: **Oh and p.s, your reviews actually help me write... hint.


	14. Forgiveness and Such

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**a/n:** I love you guys! I think, as a challenge to you, you guys should try and match the number of reviews for last chapter. So... you should definitely review. (but also, this is the 'kind of boring but necessary' chapter. Sorry if it's a bit of a snooze fest. you should still review though)

_

* * *

  
_

At first, Galinda wasn't quite sure what woke her up. It had been something startling, and sudden, she knew, because she was still heavy lidded and hadn't woken up simply because her body told her to.

Then, moments later she heard it.

A retching sound, completely guttural and extremely unpleasant. It made Galinda squeeze her eyes shut and she tried to not visualise the vivid image the sound brought.

It ended again, and by that point, the blonde girl was decidedly more awake and she began to put the pieces together.

The whole thing had been her idea. It was supposed to magical. But had only ended up with headaches (presumably across the board) and her unable to remember if she'd actually broken up with her boyfriend or not.

She did remember the two of them leaving. Together. It took a long time for her to stop crying. Galinda knew she was over-emotional when influenced with alcohol, which she certainly had been last night. Anything to pretend Fiyero wasn't staring at Elphaba the entire time. She could remember feeling bad, keeping Elphie out (after all, it wasn't as though it was exactly her fault, even if she had frequently been giving Fiyero subtle looks), and had placed a key on the top of the doorframe, should she decide to come back.

And apparently she had.

Galinda sat up. Holding a hand to her head in a pathetic attempt to soften the elephants currently tap dancing against her skull. She climbed out of bed, actually surprised to see the silver number still on, she could have sworn she took it off.

There was that noise again, and if she was not mistaken, a sob came with it.

The door to the bathroom adjoining their room (she refused to call it an ensuite, as that conjured up an image of something slightly fancy, a word that couldn't be used to describe the brown and yellow room with a shower and toilet) was ajar and Galinda hesitantly pushed it open more.

It revealed a green girl, looking rather pale, kneeling next to the toilet bowl. Her hair was in disarray falling all over the place out of the lose ponytail it had been pulled into. Remnants of makeup were smeared across her face and she wore a modest black slip.

"Elphie?" Galinda bit her lip. She didn't know how her roommate was going to respond… she couldn't quite remember what had been said, only how she'd been feeling. And if the two matched up… surely this conversation wouldn't be pretty. "Are you ok?"

Slowly, Elphaba nodded, but didn't make eye contact.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

She nodded again. "I can take care of myself."

Galinda knew this, and didn't offer any further help. As much as she was no longer feeling hostile towards the girl, there was still a sting of bitterness. Finding out that her roommate… no, her _best friend_ had a thing (more than a thing, Galinda suspected) for her boyfriend… if that's what he was… left a mark. And it would take time to recover from. She turned, but before she could take another step Elphaba spoke again.

"Thank you."

Galinda turned back around, with a slight frown.

"For leaving the key out." She clarified.

She nodded. "You're welcome." Before she went to leave again she added. "I'm just going to get changed." And shut the door.

Galinda considered going back to bed and sleeping off her headache. But she was now suddenly awake and couldn't. Not when she was suddenly too aware of the conversations she needed to have. Instead of changing into her sleepwear, she managed to find a plain skirt and top. She didn't feel like dressing up. She didn't even bother with make up. Sure, she carefully wiped the remnants from the night before off her face, but she didn't reapply it.

She sat down on her bed after getting changed. The dress she had been wearing was now just a ball of silver material rolled up on the floor and she couldn't even bring herself to care.

"Are you done?" The soft voice of her roommate came from behind the bathroom door.

"Yes." She said softly, training her gaze to the floor as Elphaba slipped out from the bathroom and lay down on her own bed. "Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Not really." Elphaba replied honestly.

The air between them was stiff and awkward. Neither girl spoke and Galinda stared at in her lap for a long time.

"I… I need to take a walk." What she meant was, she needed to get out of the room and away from her roommate. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elphaba nod.

"Galinda?"

The blonde girl paused at the door.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

She sighed and turned fully to face her green friend. "Of course." She answered. "Just not today." And she left it there. Leaving the room as quickly as she could, not wanting the conversation to go any further because there was still a lot to wrap her head around. Her head which was still throbbing badly, but she ignored it as she wandered through the campus.

Galinda found herself in the main courtyard. It was a Saturday morning and relatively early, so the place was empty. She had it all to herself. There was an almost soothing effect of the quite campus, the air crisp and fresh left a trial of goosebumps on her arms. But if there were anywhere to clear her head, this would be the place.

She sat down on a bench and stared at the grass. It was frustrating, that she knew she'd said some things last night, but couldn't quite remember what they were. Had she actually broken up with Fiyero? Perhaps it was better she didn't remember it, it was over and done with then anyway. If it had happened. She couldn't be with him anymore, as much as she wanted to. Not now that she knew. How could she have not seen it before? Whatever it was that Fiyero felt for Elphaba, Galinda just knew that it was more than he'd ever felt for her. It hurt. More than she could find words for. But she was going to have to accept it. Eventually.

She heard footsteps but didn't look up. It wasn't until there was a figures shadow looming over her that she did.

"Fiyero?" She asked in surprised. Her heart still fluttered at the sight of his perfectly unruly hair and bright blue eyes. It only annoyed her now. How long would it take to get over him?

He nodded. "Can I, uh, sit here?" He asked.

Her initial reaction was to say no. She didn't want to see him, let alone talk to him. But instead she nodded. Sometime she would have to face him.

He sat down on the seat next to her, carefully keeping a safe distance, she noticed. If he wanted to talk he could start. She wasn't going to.

"I kind of screwed up didn't I?" He asked finally.

"Yes." She answered him shortly.

"I'm sorry. For it all." He said. "I uh, I didn't mean for things to go this way."

She kicked her feet out in front of her and looked at her shoes. "Neither did I." She swung them back under the seat.

"Do you think you could forgive me?"

The way his words almost echoed Elphaba's exactly stunned her, though she wasn't really sure why. "I don't know." She said. "I think… eventually. Just not right now." Forgiving Fiyero would be harder than forgiving her roommate. "It would be too awkward if I didn't I think." She added.

"Awkward?" He echoed.

"Yes, well, with you and Elphaba…" She left the sentence hanging in the air, almost daring him to say something about it.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." Fiyero all but mumbled.

"What?" She turned her head sharply. "Why not?" If she couldn't be happy, she at least wanted the two of them to be. Even if it came at her own expense. She would rather take on extra misery than have them all be miserable.

He slumped forward; his fingers ran through his hair and stayed there as his elbows rested on his knees, in a echo of his realisation the night before. "I'm an idiot." He said. "That's why."

"What did you do?" She wanted to stop asking these questions but she couldn't help it.

"I might have… said something I shouldn't have."

"About…"

He shook his head. "It's not important. I just screwed up and I doubt she'll ever want to speak to me again." He sighed. "I was angry and didn't mean to be so… or that is to come across as so cruel. I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are." She agreed.

He looked up at her, suddenly hopeful. "Will you… will you help me make it right?" He asked.

Galinda stood up and faced him. "No." She said shortly. "You broke my heart."

He turned his face away from her. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, well… this is your problem. I won't get in the way of your relationship with Elphaba, but your stupid to think I would actually help you. Especially not the morning after we just broke up."

"I get it." He snapped. "I'm sorry I asked."

"I have to go." She said promptly. "Though, I do feel that I should tell you, Elphaba isn't used to attention from males. You're going to have to prove to her that you're for real and not playing a practical joke."

She avoided Fiyero's questioning stare by turning and heading back to her own dorm room. She had a faintest hint of a smile on her face. Broken heart or not, she had the feeling it was certainly going to be interesting to watch.

* * *

**a/n: **I feel like I should point out, I imagine Galinda to be the sort of character who would rather be happy and so would sooner forgive people than hold a grudge. I don't think in this case Elphaba and Fiyero have hurt her as much as in the musical, because after all, in the musical she was engaged to Fiyero and had been with him a lot longer than she has for this fic.


	15. Plan A Phase 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**a/n: **This chapters a little short. Hopefully content makes up a little for that. I'm absolutely swamped with Uni work right now. Anyway, you may have noticed I've now named all the chapters. I want to throw it out to you guys, if there's any chapter where you can think of a better name than the one I've given, by all means, tell it to me and I just might change it. I'm not very good at naming chapters, but you see, I really wanted to name this one, a few following, so I thought I should at least then name the rest. Haha.

* * *

Fiyero smiled to himself as he strutted to the library. He'd just made a quick stop to the campus store and now he had everything he needed for his plan.

It was foolproof… basically anyway.

He had a two hour break mid Monday morning, and he happened to know that Elphaba had exactly the same break.

He'd spent the weekend wallowing in his stupidity. Dreaming up vivid fantasies of what could have been if he hadn't freaked out. He didn't know why he did that. Something about the way she made him feel still frightened him. It made him act stupidly. It made him say stupid things and he really hated himself for it.

If only he could take back what had happened on Friday night.

He'd been so lost in her. So consumed by her. He could still feel her. Her soft, smooth skin against his fingertips. His heart nearly jumped out his chest just barely touching her. That was what scared him. How could she make him feel so intensely?

Then she'd kissed him… his finger anyway… and… well, he didn't know what happened. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest in a terrifyingly exhilarating way and it scared him. And then she'd tried to leave and that scared him even more.

He hated that his only defence with her was to lash out and argue. He hated that it made him say stupid things he regretted. Half-truths that came out the wrong way. If she never wanted to speak to him again, he wouldn't blame her (after all it would be his own fault). But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

Oh was he going to try.

He didn't care if it meant he looked desperate. He wanted her. And in a weird way, Galinda had given him her blessing. That it was ok for him to go after Elphaba.

And now, after a weekend of feeling self-pitiful he had a new energy about the situation. He was, after all, Fiyero Tiggular, prince of the Vinkus with a totally 'scandalacious' reputation and able to have any girl he wanted.

And he wanted her. More than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. He wanted her.

The library was quiet.

Well, it usually was. But it was even more so being a Monday morning with most students either opting to hang out outside, or having to be in class. This was good though. He went straight to Elphaba's favourite library spot. A corner towards the back. It was quieter there, she had said once. And sure, she'd avoided this place a lot in the last few weeks. But he was counting on her thinking he would be avoiding her still (because he had all weekend while he'd wallowed) and deciding to come here.

He sat at a single study desk, in sight of her favourite spot, but far enough away from it to not look _too _suspicious. Fiyero pulled out the necessary 'equipment' for **Plan A Phase 1** as he'd called it.

Then he waited.

He started copying notes out of Life Sciences textbook as he did. It was exactly twenty minutes before anything happened.

He heard footsteps and glanced up (thought admittedly, any time he had heard anyone approaching his general direction for the past twenty minutes he had looked up, only to be filled with sour disappointment as he saw some one who wasn't Elphaba). She was wearing that long navy skirt of hers, heavy and entirely unflattering, her hair wasn't in it's usually braid, but tied back into a lose pony tail, letting her hair fall down to her waist. She had her navy jacket slung over one arm and was wearing a standard white blouse, long sleeved. Even with those round glasses perched on her nose, she still took his breath away.

His mind instantly flashed to Friday night. Lying on her bed, breathless from laughter. Her hazel eyes had been so innocent, yet so intense at the same time as she'd stared at him. Her hair by then had fallen out of the twist it had been put in and framed her face. Fiyero was never very good at describing things, he could only think to compare it to a waterfall. A long, silky, black waterfall.

He continued to stare at her until finally her gaze flitted over to him. He gave her what he thought was his most charming smile.

With determination she looked away. But Fiyero smiled to himself, he still had the upper hand. She had no choice but to walk right by him.

She stared straight ahead. Not once acknowledging his presence. As she walked by the desk he was at he grabbed her elbow.

"Elphaba. Hi." He said.

Fiyero cursed himself. He sounded beyond pathetic in his attempt to be casual.

She pulled herself out of his grasp and looked not at him, but at the notes he was taking. "Green?" She asked.

He smirked. She'd taken the bait. He knew she wouldn't have been able to help but comment on the stationary he'd picked out. Light green paper, and a pen with green ink. "What can I say? It's my favourite colour."

"Right." She said stiffly.

She took a step to leave, but her quickly grabbed her again. This time standing up from his chair. "I could actually use some help." He said. "I know that Life Sciences is something you're really interested in and I'm really struggling with this new assignment we've just been given."

She tried to pull away from him, but he held her tighter. Refusing to let her go. "You don't need tutoring from me." She said.

"But I _want_ tutoring from you." He said.

"Fiyero." She gave him a warning look. "Let go of me."

"I need to apologise."

"For telling the truth?" She asked bitterly, suddenly turning away from him. "No, you really don't."

"Fae." He pleaded. He didn't know how he could make her see. She was beautiful. In her own unique way, she was absolutely stunning.

"Don't call me that!" With new found strength she pulled herself away from him and began to quickly storm off.

"Elphaba!" He caught up to her. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so she was facing him again. He pulled her to him, their bodies suddenly pressed up against each other. She gasped in surprise and he was sure she could feel how hard his heart was beating. "Can't you feel this?" He asked. "My heart pounds every time we touch. I feel lightheaded when you walk into a room. I hate not being around you. I _know_ you feel it. Ever since that day… with the Lion Cub… There's something between us. I don't know why. It just is. I know you feel it as well. Please don't run from me."

"Stop it." She staring struggling against him. "Just stop it Fiyero. I don't know what game you're playing but I don't like it."

He let her go.

"I'm not playing at anything." He told her, trying put as much honesty as he could into it. What would make her see he just wanted her?

She raised her eyebrows doubtfully at him. "_You_ really want the green freak? Bull."

And with that he helplessly watched her walk away.

Plan A Phase 1 most certainly hadn't worked.


End file.
